The Story Of Our Lives
by Clare4533
Summary: When little Quinn Fabray meets little Rachel Berry on the first day of pre-school, they feel the connect right away. Come and join them through the ups and down's off their friendship and possible relationship…maybe. Not really sure how this fic is going to go, I'm just kinda going with the flow. Hope you enjoy! Warning: G!P Rachel Rating may change in later chapters
1. First day of pre-school

Rachel's P.O.V

Today is my very first day of pre-school; my daddies are very excited for me, but me...not so much. What if the other kids don't like me because I'm different?

My daddies say I was born different, because I have a boy part in my pants instead of a girl part. They told me not to tell anyone because they won't understand. Heck I don't even understand, I've seen all these doctors and all of them have been saying all different kinda things that I don't really understand, they use too many big words. It confuses me sometimes. This is why I don't want to go, but my daddies didn't listen, instead they got me ready in one of my 'cute dresses' and threw me gently into the back of the car.

"I don't wanna go to school daddy!" I whine to my daddy who isn't driving.

"I know sweetie but you have to. It's the law." He says smiling at me gently. He's a lawyer.

"You'll be fine sweetheart!" My dad says looking at me threw his mirror.

"What if the otwer kids don't like me?" I ask, while looking down at my hands that were resting on my lap.

"They're going to love you. How could they not, you're a berry!" My daddy says to me and I give him a shy smile.

"Prowise?" I ask.

"Pinky promise!" My daddy says while reaching into the back to link his pinky in mine.

"Thanks daddies!" I say smiling at them both. We all spent the rest of the car ride singing along with the songs on the radio, until we reached my new school.

We all got out of the car and made our way over to the door; inside I could hear children calling after their parents, telling them not to leave. It was now my turn, my dad's both went down on one knee to be at eye level with me.

"Ok, we have to go now, we will be back soon. Just remember what your daddy told you and you'll be just fine." My dad said while hugging me tight.

"I'll be okay dad; it's only for a few hours anyway!" I say, giving him a peck on the cheek, he smiles at stands up.

"Have fun sweetie!" Daddy said while giving me a kiss on the head, they then both turned and walked out while waving bye to me.

I walked into join my fellow classmates, these kids will probably be my classmates until I graduate when I'm 18, so I might as well try to make a good impression. I made my way over to two boys who were playing around with a toy football.

"Hello! I'm Racwel Barbra Bewy!" I say extending my hand out to the taller boy.

"Umm...Hey. I'm Finn!" He says looking at me weirdly; I lowered my hand when he wouldn't shake it. "And this is my best friend Noah!" He says and then the other boy comes over and stares at me.

"It's nice to meet you boys. What are you playing?" I ask politely.

"Football! Wanna play?" Finn asks me excitedly.

"Umm...dude. Girls can't play football." Noah says while grabbing the ball of Finn.

"Right...sorry!" Finn says before running after Noah.

I then decided to look around the class for somebody else to play with. By this point everyone had gathered into their own small groups and I decided it would probably be best if I just hung out on my own for a while.

* * *

Quinn's P.O.V

I can't believe I'm going to be late for my first day of pre-school. Mommy and daddy were yelling again last night, so my big sister Madison took me into her bed. She wanted to come with us today but she had to get things sorted for tomorrow, she's going to university tomorrow, I can't believe she's leaving me. Who's going to protect me at night when they fight? Are all parents like this? Or is it just mine? These are the kind of questions I lie awake at night asking myself.

"Are you ready for your first day Quinn?" My mother asks me dryly.

"Yeah I guess so." I say while looking out the window.

"There's no time for guessing in life Quinn! Either you are or you're not! There's no in between!" My dad shouts at me.

"Sowwie dad." I say while trying to hold in my tears. No one spoke another word, until they were apologising to my teacher for me being late this morning. Ensuring her that it wouldn't happen again. I looked around and saw all these happy, smiling faces. Having fun with each other.

That's when I see a girl sitting alone, in the corner of the classroom. She has long brown hair, with a little braid at the side of her head. Why is nobody sitting with her? That's when I feel my teachers hand on my back, pushing me into the classroom gently.

"Why don't you go and take a seat beside Rachael!" She says pointing over to the girl I had been starring at since I came into the classroom.

"Ok miss Matthews." I say before walking over to the girl.

"Hey...I'm Quinn Fabary. Miss Matthews told me to come and sit here. Is that ok?" I ask nervously. She looks up at me with her big brown eyes and gives me a half smile.

"Yeah, it's fine." she says while looking toward the empty seat at the table.

"What ya doing?" I ask, looking over to her.

"Just drawing a picture for my daddies." She says, not looking up from the picture. Did she say daddies? She has more than one.

"Are you not going to draw your mommy one?" I ask.

"I don't have a mommy. Just two daddies!" She snaps at me.

"Sowwie. I didn't mewn to make you mad." I say to her, while placing my hand on hers.

"It's ok." She says looking up at me finally. "I'm Racwel Barbara bewwy." She says to me.

"Can I borrow a page?" She asks.

"Sure. What ya going to draw?" She asks me, while handing me the page.

"My sister Maddie. She's going away today!" I say as I start drawing.

"Where is she going?" She asks me.

"She's going to big big school." I say not knowing how to say the word Maddie been trying to reach me for the past few days.

"I wanna go to big big school one day. One that you can sing and dance at!" She says excitedly.

"That sounds like fun. Can I come?" I ask her.

"Yah. We can go together." She says to me smiling. That's when the bell rings for break time.

"Time to go outside children!" Miss Matthews says while opening the door that leads to the playground. I get up and grab her by the hand. We both waited in line, for the crowd in front of us to move. When we finally got outside Rachel and I ran straight over to the swing set. When we got there, there was already two other girls sitting at the swings, chatting and giggling to themselves.

"Hey can we have one of the swings please?" Rachel asks the dark skinned girl. She looked over to the blonde girl, before standing up. Rachel began to walk over to where the swing was, but the blonde haired girl tripped her up and she landed on her face.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" I shout at her and they both burst out laughing.

"Because I can Blondie." She snaps at me, while pushing my shoulders slightly.

"San, I'm blonde!" The other girl says, before they both walk away.

"Are you okay Rachel?" I ask leaning down to her. She's holding her knee which is now bleeding.

"I'm okay! Are you?" She asks me.

"I'm fine. We should get you to the nurse." I say while helping her off the ground.

We both stayed silent the whole way to the nurse's office. After Rachel got bandaged up, she was made to wait for her dad's to bring her home.

"Why are you still hanging out with me?" Rachel asks me out of the blue.

"What do you mean? We are friends…do you not want to be friends with me?" I ask, nervously.

"I do! It's just, why do you want to be friends with me? Nobody likes me!" She says with tears in her eyes.

"I like you…" I say placing my hand on hers. She looks up and smiles at me.

"I like you too Quinn." She says leaning over to hug me. She's a really good hugger, I can get used to getting hugged by her.

"Oh Rachel sweetie, are you okay?" I hear a man say while running towards us.

"I'm okay daddy, where's dad?" she asks while still holding my hand.

"He's at work sweetie, who's this?" He says looking at me.

"I'm Quinn!" I say smiling at him.

"It's nice to meet you Quinn, I'm gonna have to take Rachel home now. But don't worry she will be back tomorrow." He says smiling at me and helps Rachel stand up.

"Bye Rachel!" I say, pulling her in for another hug.

"Bye quinnie!" I hear her say into my ear, before walking away holding her dads hand. I can't believe I've made a friend like her today. It could have been worse, I could have been stuck with those girls from the swigs, I swear if they lay a hand on Rachel again I'll trip them up at the swings and see how they like it.

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V

"Did you have fun today sweetie before you fell over?" My daddy asks me, from the front seat.

"Yeah…it was okay I guess. I made you and dad a picture but I left it in the classroom." I say while munching on the carrot sticks my daddy brought me.

"And Quinn, she seems like a nice girl." He says.

"Yeah, she's my best friend daddy!" I say excitedly. I'm so glad she came and sat down beside me.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this, please review, follow and favourite if you liked this fic!**


	2. Sleepover

**This takes place about a month after the first chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V

Me and Quinn are having a sleepover at my house tonight. It took weeks of begging my daddies and Quinn begging her parents, before they finally let us. I can't wait, we're going to paint and sing and dance and watch movies and we get to be with each other all day long.

"Are we there yet daddy? "I ask excitedly from the back seat. We are on our way to Quinn's house to pick her up.

"Almost sweetie!" My dad says.

"Are you excited baby girl?" daddy asks while round to face me.

"Yeah daddy! I can't wait me and Quinn are going to have so much fun!" I say while jumping a little.

No one's P.O.V

"Are you sure this is a good idea Hiram?" Rachel's dad asks the other, quietly so that Rachel doesn't hear.

"Don't worry Leroy! Everything's going to be fine!" He says putting his hand on Hiram's.

"I hope your right!" He says before turning his full attention to the road. After they finally made it to Quinn's house, Rachel couldn't control her excitement when she saw Quinn walking out of her house with her mother.

The woman was dressed head to toe in full on business wear. She hand long blonde hair similar to Quinn's. She walked out with her arm around Quinn's shoulder. As soon as Quinn spotted Rachel in the back of the car, a giant simile was planted on her face.

"Hello you must be Leroy and Hiram. It's nice to finally meet you face to face." Quinn's mother says, fake smiling at them.

"It's nice to meet you too Judy! Why don't you hop on in Quinn?" Leroy says to them.

"Thanks Mr Berry!" She says while jumping into the car. Giving Rachel as soon as she got in.

"I told you that you can call me Leroy." He says smiling at her.

"Ok..." She says shyly. That's when Rachel leans over and takes her hand in hers. Giving it a gently squeeze.

"I'll be over to pick her up at 12 tomorrow. If that's ok with you." Judy says while taking a step back from car.

"Whenever you like Judy. We could even drop her home after dinner if you like." Hiram says.

"That would be great thanks. Have fun sweetie." She says blowing a kiss to Quinn before Rachel's dad start the car and start to drive home.

"Girls I was thinking that we should go to Breadstix's tonight. How does that sound?" Hiram asks and Rachel and Quinn look at each other as if they were talking telepathically.

"Great!" Quinn says followed by "Fantastic!" From Rachel. This interaction between them made Rachel's dads laugh at them.

"We're home girls!" Leroy says and Rachel and Quinn bolt out of the car and head straight for Rachel's room.

"They're so cute together!" Hiram says while placing his hand on Leroy's shoulder.

"You think they'll still be cute when Quinn finds out about Rachel's little secret?" He says, waking away from his husband, to get Quinn's bags out of the back of the car.

"I think we have a while to wait until that happens...but I can see where you're coming from. She can't keep hiding it forever." He says taking the bag off his husband and walking into the house.

Quinn's P.O.V

Wow this house is huge. Is this how Annie felt, when she waking into daddy warbucks house for the first time.

"Are you coming Quinnie?" I hear Rachel call me from the top of the stairs.

"Yeperoony!" I shout while running up the rather big stair case. Once at the top Rachel grabs my hand and pulls me into her room.

Once inside Rachel's room, I felt my mouth fall open. Omg this room is massive. It was bright pink with musical posters all over the walls and her giant double bad was covered with all different coloured teddies.

"Wow!" I say quietly.

"Good wow or bad wow?" She asks me nervously.

"Amazing wow! This is the most amazing room I've ever seen! I wish my room was like this!" I say while turning around, trying to take it all in.

"Do you really like it?" She asks.

"Yeah it's amazeballs!" I say to her, while jumping onto her bed, she jumps onto it beside me and puts her head on my shoulder.

"What ya want to do?" She asks me while taking my hand in hers.

"Sleep." I say giggling. "I didn't really get much sleep last night. My mom and dad were...doesn't matter!" I say sitting up, trying my best not to cry.

"What's wrong Quinnie?" She asks while putting her arms around me.

"My mommy and daddy shout a lot, when my daddy drinks the yucky juice. He gets really mad and sometimes he...he breaks my toys and hits me and mommy." I say while crying.

"Oh Quinnie...its ok. I'll protect you." Rachel says while wrapping her arms around me. Holding and squeezing me tight.

"You can't tell anyone ok..." I say to her.

"I promise...I won't tell anyone. Not even my daddies." She says and we both lay back down on the bed, in each other's arms. Slowly we both managed to fall asleep.

* * *

No one's P.O.V

"Aww look at them Hiram, they're so cute together. Do we have to wake them?" Leroy asked when he walked into Rachel's room to find the girls asleep on the bed.

"If we want to make it to the Breadstix's on time." He says from the door way.

"Okay, okay. Ill wake them now." He says placing his hand gently on Rachel's arm, giving it a gently shake. "Rachel sweetie it's time to wake up." He says and she stirs a little before opening her eyes.

"Do I have to daddy, I'm so sleepy." She says yawning a little, before cuddling into Quinn's side a bit more.

"If you wanna go out for dinner you have too. You two have 10 minutes to get up and get downstairs before your dad's blood sugar drops and he turns into a big scary monster!" he says making her giggle a bit.

"Okay daddy." She says as he leaves the room.

Rachel's P.O.V

"Quinnie! Quinnie! Its time to wake up, before my dad turns into a monster!" I say, shaking her gently to get her to wake up. Wow she's really pretty when she sleeps, maybe I should just let her sleep and bring her back some food.

"Who's a monster?" Quinn asks with her eyes still closed.

"My dad when his blood sweets drops." I say while sitting up.

"Oh. Is he a scary monster?" she asks, finally sitting up while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Not really, he mainly moans about food." I say climbing off the bed. "My daddy gave us 10 minutes to get ready for dinner, you'd better hurry up." I say while walking over to the mirror to fix my hair.

"I'm up, I'm up!" she says before leaving my room. After quickly fixing my hair, I run down stairs to find my daddies standing at the door with Quinn.

"I'm ready!" I say while jumping off the last step.

"Finally, let's get going!" My dad says before opening the front door. Me and Quinn race to the car, she wins of course. I swear she cheats every time. It's because she's taller than me. I wonder if she'll be taller when we our older.

After dinner, we all went home and decided to put a movie on. Me and Quinn spent about 20 minutes arguing about what one to put on, in the end I let her pick and we ended up watching The Lion King. So me, Quinn and my daddies all snuggled up on the couch with blankets and popcorn and enjoyed the movie. Quinn fell asleep shortly after simba ran away. So I snuggled into her for the remainder of the movie. Once it was over I couldn't help but yawn, today has been a long day I had dance practise before we picked Quinn up.

"Are you ready for bed sleepy head?" my daddy asks me, while rubbing his eyes.

"Yep, can you carry me, pleawes?" I say while putting my arms out for him.

"Of course sweetie, Hiram can you grab Quinn?" he ask my dad while lifting me.

"Sure thing honey!" he says while gently lifting Quinn into his the arms.

They both carry us up the stairs gently, laying Quinn down on the bed first. I jump out of my daddy's arms and grab my favourite teddy bear that I keep on my desk when I'm not sleeping.

"Night daddies!" I say while climbing into bed, snuggling into Quinn's side.

"Goodnight sweetheart!" "Night princess!" they say, turning the light off and leaving the room, I look to Quinn who is still sleeping and I give her a quick kiss on the cheek before falling asleep.

Leroy's P.O.V

"What are we going to do Hiram?" I ask my husband while getting into bed; you see I was offered a big promotion at work last week, meaning that we might have to leave Lima, for a few years at least.

"You have to take it sweetie, you've wanted this since you joined the company." He says while climbing into bed beside me.

"I know, but that was before Rachel, she's finally got a friend. We just can't up and move." I say while putting the book I was reading down.

"Why don't we talk about it tomorrow, maybe we can ask Rachel what she thinks. She might like LA." He says while turning the bedside lamp off.

"I already know what her reaction is going to be like. But your right nothing is set in stone. we've got plenty of time to short things out...Goodnight honey!" I say leaning over and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight!" he says and we both slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. please remember to leave a review and let me know what you thought of it. also if there is anything you would like to see in later chapters feel free to pm me and ill see what i can do.**


	3. Moving?

Leroy's P.O.V

Hiram went out early this morning to get something's sorted at work, so that means I get to hang out with the girls today. I'm planning on taking them shopping and then to the park. Then we'll all come home and make dinner before we have to bring Quinn home.

The girls are still up stairs sleeping, I didn't have to heart to wake them just yet. Though I suppose I should, they should be spending all the time they have left with each other, especially since we might be moving in a few months.

When I walked into Rachel room, I found the girls all snuggled together along with Rachel's favourite teddy safely tucked in between them both. I walked over and drew her curtains, which causes both of them to stir a little.

"Daddy turn the light off. Me and teddy are sleeping!" I hear Rachel whine, she must have forgot that Quinn stayed over last night. That will be a good surprise when she walks up fully.

"I'm not a teddy!" Quinn says while sitting up.

"I know but you're cuddly like a teddy and I was talking about b-bear!" She says holding the bear up. Aww this is adorable.

"Thanks rachie I think your cuddly too!" She says giving her a big hug. It's gonna break their little hearts if we have to move.

"It's time to get up girls; dad is away to work which means I'm in charge today." I say as they get out of bed.

"Yay!" Rachel squeals.

"I was thinking that we should go and do a little shopping and then maybe go the park that you're liked so much!" I say while walking over to her closet to grab her some clothes.

"Yay! You're gonna love this park Quinnie. It's got a pirate ship slide and everything!" Rachel's say while jumping up and down.

"I can't wait!" Quinn squeals and joins her in jumping.

"Enough jumping girls. It's time to get ready!" I say while handing Rachel her dress.

I then leave them to get dressed, while I make them a small snack for the car ride. The whole time I'm downstairs I can constant laughing and talking coming from the girls. It's amazing how close they've become in such a short period of time; I can't even imagine how close they'll be when there in high school. If they still know each other by then. With this move, we'll be away for 10 years at least. 5 in LA and 5 in Canada. I wonder if they'll even remember this time they've spent together. I'm sure we could have Quinn come down a few times a year and Rachel could come up. But it wouldn't be the same.

"Daddy!" I hear Rachel call behind me.

"Sorry sweetie, daddy was just r thinking." I say turning around to see the toddlers staring at me.

"What were you thinking about daddy?" Rachel questions.

"It's just some boring work stuff sweetie." I say while putting their sandwiches into separate lunch bags.

"Ok daddy. Can me and Quinnie get matching dresses today for my birthday party?" She asks me, with her puppy dog face.

"Of course she can sweetheart!" I say and they both start jumping for joy.

"Yay! Let's go daddy, those dresses aren't going to pick themselves!" Rachel says while grabbing Quinn's hand, dragging her out to the car.

Rachel's P.O.V

I can't believe my daddy is getting me and Quinnie matching dresses! We are going to have so much fun shopping and trying on all these different dresses. It's nice to have another girl around, daddies don't really like to try on dresses with me when we are out shopping, but they'll put on my princess dresses when we are having tea parties in the house.

"I'm so excited to get a new dress, especially since it's going to be the same as yours!" I whisper to Quinn who is eating her peanut butter and jelly sandwiches that my daddy had made.

"Me too!" She says, I look at her face and see that she has jelly all over it, so I reach into my lunch box and take out my napkin. After giving it a little lick, I bring it up to Quinnie's face and wipe all the jelly away.

"There ya go, all clean now!" I say, smiling at her.

"Thanks rachie!" She says, her cheeks turning red a little.

"Anytime Quinnie...did you have fun at my sleepover?" I ask her.

"Yeah, it was super fun and your bed was super comfy. I could sleep in it forever!" Quinn says excitedly.

"Yeah well you are really nice to cuddle with; I could cuddle with you forever. Your even comfier than b-bear." I say smiling at her.

"We're here girls!" My daddy says stopping the car. Me and Quinn both look at each other excitedly, before jumping out of the car.

* * *

After trying on dress after dress me and Quinn finally agreed on a yellow one that had flowers all over it. We are going to look so good at my then made us go food shopping and he even got us cookie mixture so we could bake instead of going to the park, because it started raining on the way here. I couldn't wait to show Quinnie my new apron.

"Okay girls who wants to mix and who wants to add the ingredients?" my daddy says while I tie the back of Quinn's apron for her.

"Can I add?" Quinn asks.

"Of course you can sweetie." My daddy says to her. We then stared to make the cookies; after the dough was rolled out and cut into heart shapes my daddy put them into the oven. We then started to make the pink and white icing. I already knew what I was going to put on mine; I was making it for Quinnie so I was going to put the first letters of our names on the cookie. My dad's been teaching me how to do my letters probably and I think I'm getting really good at it.

"Quinnie…I made mine for you!" I say handing her the final product. She looks at it wide eyed.

"I made mine for you too!" she says holding out hers, "its b-bear!" she says excitedly. Wow I can't believe she drew b-bear on a cookie for me. I'm definitely not eating this one. I'm gonna keep it forever.

"Thanks Quinnie! I love it, I'm never gonna eat it I swear…it's too special to eat." I say pulling her in for a hug.

"I'm not going to eat mine either, thank you rachie!" she says to me as we hug.

"Honey's I'm home!" I hear my dad shout as he walks through the door. I break the hug between me and Quinn and run to jump into his arms like I do every time he comes home from work.

"Did you have fun with daddy and Quinn today princess?" he asks while putting me back down on the ground.

"Yeah! Me and Quinnie got matching dresses and Quinnie made me a cookie with b-bear on it and I made her one with the first letters of our names on it and daddy made you one!" I say excitedly.

"Wow, that's sounds like fun sweetheart!" he says smiling at me.

"Dinners ready!" I hear my daddy shout from the kitchen.

"Come on my little monkey!" he says guiding me to the dining room, I walk into find Quinnie already at the table. She smiles at me and I run to join her.

After dinner we had to take Quinn home. I don't want her to go home. I'll miss her too much. Even though I'm gonna see her tomorrow at school, but that's tomorrow, I'm still going to miss her.

"Daddy does Quinnie have to go home?" I whine in the back of the car while holding Quinn's hand.

"Yes sweetie. She has to go home and see her parents." My dad says while looking at us through his mirror.

"You'll see each other tomorrow sweetie!" My daddy says turning round to face us.

"Fine!" I snap at them both. Why couldn't they just let her stay.

"It's okay rachie...I'll come back and stay again soon." Quinn says to me while squeezing my hand.

"Promise?" I ask.

"Pinky promise!" She says while lacing our two pinkies together.

"It's time to say goodbye girls!" My dad says as we pull up outside Quinn's house.

"Bye Quinnie!" I say pulling her in for a hug, I can feel tears falling down my face. I didn't even though I was holding tears in.

"Bye rachie!" She says also crying.

"Bye Quinn, it was nice having you over." My daddy says while opening the door to let Quinn out.

"See you tomorrow rachie." Quinn says while hopping out of the car.

"Bye..." I say sadly.

I didn't talk to my daddies the entire way home. I just want Quinnie here. She would make me feel better. I wanted to just stay in my room for the rest of the day but my daddies wouldn't let me. They said they had something important to talk to me about. It's probably about another doctors appointment, were they'll say the exact same big words, at least daddy gets me a new dress after those appointments.

"What is it you need to talk to me about?" I ask after they sat me down at the table.

"Well Rachel, what do you think of LA?" My daddy asks and my dad rolls his eyes.

"Really leroy? Rachel sweetie what daddy is trying to say is that we might be moving to LA...only for a couple of years." My dad says taking a seat beside me. Moving! We can't be moving. What about Quinnie?

"Then we'll be going to Canada for a couple of years after that!" My daddy says. Wow LA and Canada. By the time I get back Quinn will probably have new friends when I get back. What if she's friends with Santana and Brittany when I get back? They're so mean to me, I'd never get to play with her again.

"I don't wanna go daddy. I wanna stay here with Quinnie!" I say with tears in my eyes.

"I know sweetie but this is a great opportunity for your daddy. It would make him very happy!" My dad says to me. I do want my daddy to be happy, I just wish that we didn't have to leave so he could be.

"Okay daddy...can I go to my room now?" I ask quietly.

"Of course sweetheart." My daddy says while leaning down to kiss my head. I then ran up to my room and buried myself in my blankets. They still smelt like Quinn. I really don't want to leave her, she's my best friend.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you thought of it or what you want to see happen later. Thanks!**


	4. Happy Birthday To Me

Rachel's P.O.V

It's my birthday! It's my birthday! I'm so excited! My whole class is coming over for my party. Quinnie is already here, she stayed over last night. I can't believe I'm finally 6!

"Quinnie wake up! It's my birthday!" I shout while shaking Quinn. She loves her sleep so this could take a while.

"Rachie I'm sleeping!" She whines.

"Fine I guess you don't want some cake later on then..." I say while getting out of bed. Knowing that the mention of cake would wake her up.

"I'm up! I'm up!" She says sitting up.

"Wanna go downstairs and see what's my daddies got me?" I ask excitedly.

"Obviously!" She say while getting out of bed. We begin run down the stairs to find my daddies in the kitchen still in their pj's.

"Happy birthday princess!" My dad says while running over to pick me up.

"Happy birthday sweetie!" My daddy says running out to join the hug. "Ready to see what we got you or do you want to wait until the party?" Daddy asks once I've been put it down.

"Now please!" I say while taking a seat next to Quinn on the sofa.

"Here you go princess." My daddy says handing me an envelope. I open it quickly and pull out four tickets to wicked. The Broadway cast are doing a world tour and I've been begging my daddies to take me. Wait why are there four tickets.

"Omg you got me tickets to wicked!" I say while jumping to my feet.

"Yeah, you,me,daddy and Quinn are going in two weeks!" My dad says.

"Quinnie did you hear that? We are going to see the most amazingly awesome show on Broadway!" I say while sitting down again to face Quinn who has a massive smile on her face.

"I heard rachie! I can't wait to see it. I heard that they have real flying monkeys and that the witch really flys as well." Quinn says, sounding equally excited as me.

"I didn't know you liked wicked!" I say to her, while my daddies go to get our breakfast.

"Yeah! I've been asking my mommy to take me since I heard it was doing a tour! I can't believe I get to go and see it and what makes it a millions times better is that I get to see it with you!" She says hugging me.

"This is going to be amazing!" I say as we hug. I'm really gonna miss Quinn when I go, she didn't take the news very well, that was a long 4 hours in pre-school.

"Right eat up girls, then I want you to go upstairs and get dressed! The other kids will be here soon!" My daddy says while walking in with our breakfast.

"Thanks daddy!" I says while letting go of Quinn.

"Thanks Mr berry...I mean leroy!" Quinine says.

"No problem girls now eat up. Me and your dad are going out the back to put the bouncy castle up." The says before disappearing out the back.

"Your dads got you a bouncy castle!" Quinn shouted.

"Yep and the sooner we get dressed the sooner we can get on it!" I says and she then try's to finish her breakfast as fast as possible.

After getting dressed in our matching dresses we made our way downstairs to find my daddies back inside, now fully dressed.

"Wow, don't you two look amazing! Do you want to go and try out the bouncy castle before your friends get here?" My daddy asks.

"Yeah!" We both say while running out to the castle. We bounced for hours until everyone had arrived. My dads even made me invite Santana and Brittany, they said it wouldn't be fair if I didn't invite them.

"Hey berry!" I hear Santana snap at me.

"Hi Santana..." I say quietly.

"Thanks for inviting me to your party. It's actually pretty cool." She says and I stand there in shock. Was she actually being nice to me for once.

"I'm glad you came. Do you wanna bounce on the bouncy castle with me?" I ask her and she smiles and nods.

Once we got to the bouncy castle we were joined by Brittany and Quinn. It was actually quite fun playing with them, they weren't as mean as they usually are. Everything was going great until a giant gush of wind came and blew my dress up.

"Oh my god! Berry wears boxers! What are you, a wanna be boy or something?" Santana shouts and everyone turns to look at me as I hold my dress down. I can see Quinn looking really confused, beside.

"Wow I knew she was weird but I didn't think she was that much of a freak!" I hear puck say as he walks over with Finn.

"Bet she wears them to cover up her boy parts! I heard my daddy say that he always see her at the hospital, to get 'check ups'!" Santana says, making air quotations with her fingers at the words check ups.

"Hey leave her alone!" Quinn snaps at them. "So what if she wears boy boxers, if you don't like it then leave!" She shouts while taking my hand.

"Wow looks like berry and Quinn and girlfriends! Haha lesbos!" Santana shouts at us and I try to take my hand away from her, but she keeps hers firmly attached to mine.

"So what! It does matter weather we are or not. Now leave her alone!" Quinn shouts.

"Let's get out of here Britt. This party sucks anyway!" Santana says, her and Brittany then leave with puck and Finn following them out.

As soon as they leave I finally manage to release my hand from Quinn's and run to my room, with tears running down my face.

Quinn's P.O.V

I can't believe Santana did that! It's her birthday, she's been planning this party since we met and now she's locked herself in her room. I have to go and tell her dads what happened.

"Mr berry's." I say to them both.

"What's wrong Quinn, you look worried? Are the rest of the kids okay?" Leroy asks me and I shake my head.

"They're all away home!" I say to him.

"What? Why what happened?" Hiram asks.

"They were making fun of Rachel so I told them to leave!" I say to them.

"You did the right thing Quinn!" Hiram says to me while putting his hand on my arms.

"What did they say to Rachel?" Leroy asks.

"They were calling her a freak cause she was wearing boxers. Then Santana said that she's probably wearing them to hide her boy parts!" I explain to them and they both look at each other for a second.

"Where is Rachel now?" Hiram asks me.

"In her room, can I go up and see her?" I ask and he nods.

"Of course you can Quinn. Thank you for standing up for her, she's never really had anyone to do that for her. She's looking to have a friend like you!" Leroy says and I smile before running up to see Rachel.

I knocked on her door but she wouldn't open it. So I decided to go downstairs and find something to bribe her with. I came back up with her birthday present, I was waiting until the party was over to give it too her, so I guess nows a better time than any.

"Rachie...I have your birthday present. If you open your door you can have it...it's really good!" I say, inside I can hear her moving around until she reaches the door. When she opens it you can tell that she's been crying, her eyes are all red and puffy and she not wearing her party dress anymore. Instead she's changed into her pj's.

"Thanks Quinnie. I don't really want to see anyone right now." She says, she's about to close the door again when I quickly slip into it. "Quinn!" She whines as I sit on her bed.

"I'm not just anyone, I'm your best friend, plus I really wanna see if you like your present!" I say excitedly. She rolls her eyes and takes a seat beside me. I sit on the edge of the bed as she opens her present. I hope she likes it.

"Oh my god, Quinn you got me a bear, just like b-bear!" She says while taking the bear out of the bag. It was very similar to b-bear except b-bear had brown fur and the new bear has yellow fur.

"Yeah, I thought it would remind you of me when you leave, ya know cause her fur is the same colour as my hair." I say to her she smiles even bigger than before.

"Like I'd forget you...I already know what I'm going to call her!" She says excitedly.

"What?" I ask.

"Q-bear, ya know Q for Quinn. Do you like it?" She asks me. I can't believe she's naming her bear after me.

"Yes! I love it!" I say while hugging her. After the hug is broke she puts q-bear on her bed next to b-bear. They look so happy together. "Are you okay rachie? Santana was really mean today!" I say to her and she stands up and moves to sit at her desk.

"She really hurt my feelings today. I just wish she would leave me alone and your probably going to get teased by her once I'm gone." She says looking guilty.

"I don't care about what Santana is going to do or say. I can handle Santana. I'm more worried about you...why were you wearing boxers? I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to...but just know that either way you're still going to be my best friend."

I say while walking over to her.

"I have to wear them...Santana was right, I do have...have."

She says while crying. I stand up and give her a hug to get her to stop crying.

"It's okay rachie. You don't have to tell me." I say while running my hands through her hair.

"No I want to! I have...boy parts instead of girl parts." She says and I go into shock. I can't believe Santana was right.

"Oh...so Santana was right." I say to myself mostly.

"I understand if you don't want to be my friend any more." She says looking away from me.

"What! Of course I still want to be your friend! I don't care if you don't have girl parts. Your still my rachie!" I say while wiping her tears away.

"Quinnie...Santana said that we were lesbos and you said so what if we are." She says to me and I nod.

"Yeah...is that ok that I said that?" I ask.

"It's fine, it's just do you know what lesbos means?" She asks and I shake my head. "Neither do I! Do you think it's bad?" She asks me.

"If Santana is saying it then yeah it's probably a bad thing. But I don't care and neither should you. Your perfect just the way you are, remember that rachie!" I say while placing a kiss on her cheek near the corner of her lips. I pull a back and see that her face has turned to red.

"Thanks Quinnie. Wanna go and eat some cake?" She asks while moving to get away from me.

"Rachie wait! I'm sorry I kinda kissed you." I apologise to her.

"It's okay...it wasn't a real kiss anyway, you hardly even touched my lips." She says, her face still red.

"Oh sorry, maybe I could try again?" I ask while taking a step closer to her.

"Umm...I guess if you want to. It would make me feel better, it always does when my daddies do it." She says and I smile and slowly lean in. Our lips gently brushing together, I could feel this weird kinda tingly feeling in my stomach.

"Did you feel that too?" I ask once the kiss is broke.

"The tingle? Yeah I felt it too!" She says.

"What does that mean?" I ask and she shrugs her shoulders. She was about to speak when we hear her dads calling us.

"Girls it's time to cut the cake!" We both look at each other and smile before running down to get cake.

* * *

 **It's moving day for Rachel in the next chapter then ill be doing a ten year time jump to when their teenagers.** **Anyway h** **ope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you thought of it or what you want to see happen later. Thanks!**


	5. Goodbye

Rachel's P.O.V

I can't believe today is the day. The whole house is packed up now, all that's left out is B-bear and Q-bear. I couldn't bring myself to put them into boxes. Their too special.

Wicked was amazing! Me and Quinn danced and sang along the best we could. Then afterwards daddy got me Elphaba's spell book and Quinnie got Glinda's Magic ward. We spent the next week or so acting out most of the scenes together. It was so much fun, but now I'm leaving. These past few months with Quinnie have been so much fun, I don't think I'm ever going to find a friend like her ever again.

Quinnie is coming over to mine after pre-school then her parents are coming to pick her up before we have to leave. Quinnie's mom is actually really nice, she took us for ice cream last week, she even let me get extra sprinkles! Her dad on the other hand, he's scary. After what Quinn told me, I've kinda been afraid of him. I know Quinn is too, she hates when she's has to go home. She comes to my house almost every day, it's so much fun.

I'm on my way to pre-school now, but I don't want to be going. I wish my daddies would have just kept me off. Santana and Brittany have been making mine and Quinn's lives hell. They won't let the whole boxers and holding hands thing go. But Quinnie always pulls us away and tells me that it doesn't matter what she thinks and that we shouldn't listen to them. I wish I could be more like Quinnie and protect her for once. I'm really worried about leaving her, what if Santana doesn't stop when I leave and it gets worse and she hurts Quinnie. I'd come back her and kill her if she lays so much as a finger on her. If any of them do. It's not just Brittany and Santana picking on us, puck and even Finn have been calling us freaks. I expected it from puck but not Finn he was always so sweet.

"Are you okay sweetie! Your being awfully quiet back there." My daddy says to me and I look at him with my big sad eyes.

"I don't wanna leave Quinnie daddy." I say quietly.

"I know sweetie but we'll be coming back in a few years." He says. Yeah 10 years is only a few years! I'll be 16 next time I see Quinnie and she'll be 15 or 16 depending when we come back.

"Daddy 10 years is ages away. What if Quinnie forgets about me?" I ask.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she won't. Your her rachie!" My dad says.

I don't respond, instead I stay quiet. What if she does forget me? I don't think I could survive if she were to forget me. I'm her rachie...she's my Quinnie.

"Rachie!" I hear someone call me, this breaks me out of the trance I've found myself getting lost in a lot lately. I look out my window to see Quinnie standing at the steps with her mom.

"Quinnie!" I say while jumping out of the car and running over to her. Both of each of us have our arms open for a hug before we are even near each other.

"I can't believe your leaving today." She whispers to me while still hugging me.

"Me either. I'm gonna miss you!" I say, tearing up a little. Quinnie pulls me in more when she sees this.

"Why don't we talk about this later, yeah?" Quinnie asks and I nod before she grabs my hand and takes me into the classroom, waving bye to our parents as we leave.

"Well if it isn't Mr and Mrs berry!" Santana says while walking up to us.

"Go away Santana!" Quinn's snaps at her, before pulling me over to our table in the corner.

"Thanks Quinnie!" I say, hugging her tight. That's when I got that tingly feeling again. It's been happening a lot lately and it's always when I'm with Quinn. What does this mean?

"Anytime rachie. So what do you have planned for us when we get to your?" She asks me.

"Nothing. All my toys are in boxes except for B and Q bear. I guess we could watch TV or play in my treehouse if you wanted too." I suggest.

"I don't care what we do. As long as I get to spend time with you I'm happy!" She says smiling. God I'm going to miss that smile so much.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Quinnie!" I say smiling back at her. We spend the rest of the class sitting in our own little corner. Just trying to be with each other as much as we could. We even went with each other to the bathroom at one point.

I feel really bad for leaving her behind, she has no other friends except me and when I leave the other kids probably won't want to play with her cause they think she's a freak for playing with me. That means Quinnie is going to be all alone.

After school me and Quinnie went to my house...for the last time. I can't believe we're probably never gonna have any more after school play sessions. By the time I get back we'll be way to old for these. It's sad to think that this is the last time I'm ever going to play with Quinnie.

"Rachie? Are you okay?" I hear Quinn whisper to me.

"Yeah I guess...I'm just gonna miss you a lot." I say while a single tear falls down my face.

"I'm gonna miss you too rachie." She says while wiping away my tear.

"Rachel sweetie you know Quinn can come and visit whenever she wants." My daddy says to us.

"I know daddy, I'm just gonna miss her." I say while taking her hand in mine.

"I know sweetie..." My dad says and we spend the rest of the journey in silence.

After getting in me and Quinn made our way out the back to relax in the tree house. We have exactly 2 hours left together. I know I shouldn't be counting down the time and that I should just be having fun with her while I still can but I just can't get stop thinking.

"Earth to Rachel!" Quinn says while clicking her fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry, I was just...thinking." I say.

"You've been doing that a lot today. What's going on in that head of yours?" She asks.

"I worried about leaving you..." I say quietly.

"You don't have to be rachie. I'll be fine." She says while placing her hand on top of mine.

"I love you Quinnie..." I say leaning over to give her a small kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too rachie." She says pulling me in for a hug, making us both fall into the floor.

We stay that way forever, until my dads come out to tell us it time to go. After a quick goodbye to the tree house, me and Quinnie walk out hand in hand to the car. Her parents are waiting for her. I really don't want to go. Why can't my daddy just stay here? It would make things so much more easier. I would still have my Quinnie.

"It's time to say goodbye sweetie." My daddy says, I look to Quinn who is tearing up. It's usually me that's crying.

"Don't cry Quinnie...I'll be back before you know it!" I say pulling her in for a hug.

"I know, it just didn't hit me until now that your actually leaving. I'm gonna miss you so much!" She says to me while we still hug.

"I'm gonna miss you too Quinnie!" I say, now crying myself.

"Rachel sweetie it's time..." My daddy says, making us break the hug.

"One sec daddy, I have something I want to give Quinn." I say, running over to the car. I quickly find exactly what I'm looking for and I run back to Quinn. "This is for you!" I say handing her B-bear.

"I can't take this. It's your B-bear. You've had her since you were a baby." She says trying to give me the bear back.

"I have Q-bear now and she is going to help me remember you, B-bear will help you remember me." I say, not taking the bear off her.

"Like id ever forget!" She say giggling a bit.

"Goodbye Quinnie!" I say pulling her in for one final hug.

"Goodbye rachie!" She says as we hug.

After the hug is broke, my daddies lead me to the car while Quinn is still standing in the same place on my lawn, well my old lawn. I jump into the car I grab Q-bear and hold her close to my chest as we pull out of the drive way. I look out the window and see Quinn crying her eyes out while holding B-bear the same way I'm holding Q-bear. I give her a quick wave as we drive past her. I keep looking out the back window, until I can no longer see her.

It feels like someone has ripped apart of my heart out and left it standing there with Quinn. Is this what life is going to be like now that we are apart? If it is I don't think I like this life...not one bit!

* * *

 **Hey guy, hope you enjoyed that chapter, like always please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. Next chapter is the time jump, hope you enjoy.**


	6. Welcome Home Freak

Rachel's P.O.V

Ugh! Why do I have to come back to stupid Ohio! First they rip me away from the place and now they want to rip me away from my new life in Canada and my Jamie. We've been together for one year now and me leaving will probably ruin everything. She'll probably go out and find a new girlfriend who isn't in a completely different place and then I'll have no one again!

Why do they have to keep doing this to me? Do they really think I want to go back to the place where I was tormented every day? Well news flash I don't! I have my own life now, it's not just me and that stupid teddy bear anymore...she didn't even visit me. We called and called but she didn't come. So she can go and stick her teddy bear up her ass!

"Rachel honey do you remember when you and Quinn went trick or treating around here?" My daddy asks.

"First of all don't call me honey! You and dad know I hate all of your stupid pet names! Second of all I don't want to remember anything I did with that stupid blonde bitch that just abandoned their best friends." I snap at them. God it's like they want me to be 5 again and go back to being some stupid kid that wears dresses. Just cause they wanted a little girl that they could dress up.

"Rachel! Watch your mouth!" My dad snaps and I simply roll my eyes at them both.

"Whatever!" I say under my breath.

When we pulled up to the old street, I recognised the house so easily. I remember leaving, watching Quinn crying while holding onto B-bear. Me doing the same with Q-bear. I wonder if she still has hers. I wonder if she would even care that I'm back.

"Needs a little work, but it's still in good shape!" My dad says while getting out of the car. I give it a quick look before going to the trunk to get my shit.

After about 5 trips with my arms full each time, I finally manage to get all my stuff into my old room. It's all pink and childish, that obviously has to go. I'm thinking black with half naked women on motorbikes posters instead of all these musical posters.

I shrug my leather jacket off and throw it onto my bed, flopping down beside it I decide to call Jamie, it's about lunch time back in Canada so she won't be in class. After 3 rings she picks up.

"Hey baby? How's Ohio?" She asks.

"Shit! How's Canada?" I ask. I can hear her taking bites out of something, probably a sandwich. I could really a sandwich right about now.

"It's okay I guess. I wish you were here though. It's no fun without you! So have you seen any of your old friends yet?" She asks.

"What friends? The kids tormented me every day here!" I say to her while letting out a small sigh.

"I'm sorry baby...wait did you not have that one friend? The blonde girl that's in some of the pictures your dads were showing me last time I came over for dinner?" She asks. I forgot she knew about Quinn.

"Yeah...that was Quinn and to answer your question no I haven't seen anyone yet. We only just got in like an hour ago. I haven't even started to unpack." I say to her, that's when I hear the school bell ringing in the background. Great, now she has to get to class.

"That's the bell baby! I have to go, I'll call you later okay!" She says before hanging up, not even giving me a chance to say goodbye.

"Goodbye to you too then!" I say, gently throwing my phone onto my bed, while standing up. Let's see I've got two options here: I could start unpacking or I could go and get some food away from this house and most importantly away from my dads. I go with option two. Food it is. So I quickly grab my phone and jacket.

"I'm going out dad's!" I shout while running down that stairs and I'm out the door before they even have a chance to reply.

I make my way to what I think is the nearest sandwich place, I mean there could have been a closer one in the other direction, guess I won't know until next time. When I enter there are a lot of people that look to be my age. Great these are probably my new/old classmates. I quickly find a quiet table in the corner and start to look through the menu.

I was deciding between a super meat combo or a meatball surprise sandwich when a super sexy Latina walks up to me. Wow this chick is hot.

"Hey, are you new to Ohio?" She asks.

"Kinda...I lived here a few years ago but I had to move and now I'm back." I explain to her and she nods while taking a seat at my table.

"What high school are you going to?" She asks.

"McKinley...how about you? Where do you go?" I ask.

"McKinley!" She says smiling.

"That great! At least I'll know one person there now." I say, semi flirting with her. I know what your thinking...but you have Jamie! I know I do, it's just I never really felt the spark with Jamie, plus she's like a thousand miles away.

"Well if you ever need anyone to show you around I'd be happy to help. I'm Santana by the way!" She says extending her hand out to me. Oh my god! It can't be! Haha, the great Santana Lopez that called me a 'lesbo' for months is a lesbian and she's flirting with me. This is hilarious.

"I'm Rachel...Rachel Berry." I say smirking at her.

"No fucking way! We never thought you'd come back!" She says standing up. "Welcome back freak!" She says to me while walking back to her table, that consisted off her, two blonde girls, one boy with a Mohawk and one boy that looked completely average. Great start berry!

After quickly eating my sandwich I left and headed straight home. I just wanted to get some sleep, no doubt Santana would have already spread the fact that freak show berry was back in town, so school tomorrow should be great fun!

Quinn's P.O.V

Great I'm stuck in this same old sandwich bar, with the same old people as every day. I wish someone new would just show up!

"Wow...hottie alert!" I hear puck whisper to Finn. My head snaps round to see the person he is looking at. He's right she's hot! Who is this girl?

"I don't care about the hottie! I've got my own little hottie right here!" Finn says while putting his arm around me. God someone needs to lay off the deodorant, I'm about to suffocate here.

"Please try and keep the PDA to a minimum today Q!" Santana says to me. We kinda became friends in elementary school, after she apologised for being an ass in pre-school.

"No promises." Finn says, leaning down to kiss me. I let him have a few minutes before I push him away for some air.

"I'm going in guys!" Santana says while standing up, I look over to Britt who has a deep look of jealousy on her face. God I wish them two would just kiss already and save us all these awkward jealousy moments that keep happening.

I watch Santana quite closely, while the rest of the table is in deep conversation. The brown haired girl seems to be interested in San. I mean that was until San got up and walked away looking like someone had just killed her puppy.

"Thought you had it Lopez!" Puck says while laughing.

"Shut it puck!" She snaps at him.

"Who was she?" I ask while semi starring at the girl.

"Just some loser. No one special!" She snaps at me this time. Wow San really does hate rejection.

After that we all fall into innocent chitchat, until it's time for us all to head home. My dad is working late tonight so it's only me and my mom.

"Mom! I'm home!" I shout as I walk through the door. I get no reply so I walk into the kitchen to see if she's left me some food. Instead I find a note attached to some money.

'I'm away over to Madison's. I'm babysitting the kids for her. If your hungry order yourself a pizza. Love mom xx'

I wasn't really that hungry so I decide to head upstairs instead. I'm really tired today, Coach Sylvester worked us really hard. All I want to do is get in bed and cuddle up with my teddy bear. Yes I still have the bear that Rachel gave me, I just wish she would hurry up and come home already. I still miss her every day.

* * *

 **The next day**

Rachel's P.O.V

God I am so dreading this! This is going to be like pre-school all over again, but worse. I have no friends this time. I mean who would want to be friends with the schools new freak, I think to myself that's when I end up crashing into something or someone for that matter.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. Are you okay dude?" I ask the guy that is now under my skateboard. I quickly lean down to pick it and him up off the ground.

"Just peachy, thanks!" He says while dusting the dirt off of this jacket.

"I was in a world of my own, sorry again." I say to him and he shrugs it off.

"What's done is done! I've never seen you before, are you new?" He asks me.

"Yeah, I'm Rachel Berry and you are?" I ask while extending my hand out to him.

"I'm kurt hummel! It's nice to meet you Rachel. Would you like me to give you the tour?" He asks while shaking my hand.

"That would be awesome, I think I'll walk though." I say and he giggles a little.

"Yeah, I definitely think that's a good idea." He says linking arms with me. Wow this guy is definitely gay and I love it! I've always wanted a gay guy friend!

Once inside, I can see why he linked arms with me, it's crazy in here. We managed to battle our way through a sea of teens, until we find a nice quiet spot.

"Looks like lady hummel and Mr man have met each other. That's a match made in heaven right there britt!" Santana says while walking over to us.

"Definitely, I can't believe he came back. Did he not take the hint that we didn't want him here 10 years ago!" Brittany snaps at me.

"Look just fuck off and leave us both alone!" I snap at them.

"Wow looks like berry finally got himself a back bone." Santana snaps at me. That's when I see the other blonde from yesterday walking over to us. Wow she's beautiful.

"You guys are going to be late for cheer practice if you don't hurry up and get a move on!" The blonde snaps at them.

"Don't get you panties in a twist Q. We're going now!" Santana says. Wait Q? Quinn? They are about to walk away. I need to know if it's her.

"Quinnie?" I ask and she instantly turns to face me. She looks confused for a second and then her mouth opens a tiny bit.

"Rachie?" She asks.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you thought of it or what you want to see happen later. Thanks!**


	7. Is That Really You?

Quinn's P.O.V

Where are these two? Coach is going to kill them if they're late and then kill me for not making sure they're here on time. I head out to the packed halls, I'm trying to see over people but I'm too short, I miss the days when I was taller than most kids! I decide to try my luck and push my way through them.

After about 10 minutes of pushing my way through the halls, I can see Santana and Brittany standing in front of kurt and that girl from the sandwich shop. God she looks even hotter today and is that a skateboard, wow!

"You guys are going to be late for cheer practice if you don't hurry up and get a move on!" I snap at them while walking up to the group.

"Don't get you panties in a twist Q. We're going now!" Santana says, we all get ready to walk away.

"Quinnie?" The girl says, I snap my head around to look at her. Nobody calls me that, only Rachel.

"Rachie?" I says, smiling. "When did you get back?" I ask while walking up to her.

"Yesterday...so your friends with slutana and Brittany no brains?" She says, I can see Santana about to go for her, but Britt holds her back.

"Tell coach I'll be there in a few!" I turn round and snap to them. They both roll their eyes and walk away.

"Well that enough excitement for one day. I'll see you at lunch Rachel." Kurt says before walking away.

"I missed you..." I say to her and she rolls her eyes. Why is she acting like this?

"Of course you did!" She snaps. This is not the Rachel I remember.

"What's your problem? I did miss you, your my best friend!" I say to her, I'm glad that the halls are now empty.

"Yeah well your not mine...any more. I need to get to class!" She snaps at me.

"Can I walk you?" I ask, ignoring the fact that she clearly doesn't want me to be her friend anymore.

"Fine! But only cause I don't know where my fucking Spanish class is!" She says with gritted teeth.

"It's just down here..." I say quietly. I can't believe she's changed this much, I mean she stood up to Santana for once. It was always me that stood up for her.

"So your one of those cheer bitches now?" She asks me as we begin to walk down the hall.

"Kinda, minus the bitch part. I'm nothing like Santana or Brittany." I say to her.

"I can tell, I basically told you to fuck off and leave me alone and yet your still here, trying to act all nice." She says while smirking, since when does Rachel smirk, I mean it's so hot when she does. Wait what! No I can't be having one of my stupid girl crushes on Rachel!

"Yeah, well I can see right through your act!" I say to her.

"What act?" She asks.

"The bad girl act...people don't change that much!" I say playfully to her. She smiles at me.

"Well I did cupcake! See ya around!" She says before entering the classroom.

"Cupcake?" I say to myself when she can no longer hear me.

"I don't have one, but I guess we could go and grab some after school if you like." I turn round to see Finn standing there, with his usual dopey grin on his face.

"Sounds good! I should get to cheer practice." I say quickly before practically running away from him.

I don't even know why I'm with Finn, I've never liked him as more that a friend and now we're together and his kissing me all the time and trying to do other stuff...God why are all guys like that. I bet Rachel wouldn't be like that...no Quinn stop thinking about her! She's obviously not gay although she does have a penis, that might make her attracted to girls more than guys. But even if she was into girls she wouldn't want me...she clearly hates me. I just wish my ass hole of a dad would have let me go and visit her. Then maybe she wouldn't hate me. I don't even feel like cheer practice now.

Instead of going to practice I decided to go and sit on the bleachers behind school. None of the teachers go there to check and see if student are hiding out there instead of going to class. Much to my liking it's empty, I just can't seem to get Rachel off my mind...one second she's calling me Quinnie and I can see the rachie that I used to know and then she turned into a full on bitch. I wonder what Santana said to her today. Did Santana know that it was her yesterday when she went up to her table? Why didn't she tell me that she was back? She knows how much I've missed her.

"Oh great your here!" I hear someone say behind me. I turn round to see Rachel standing there.

"It's good to see you too cupcake!" I snap at her.

"Cupcake was a bit much huh?" She asks while taking a seat beside me.

"Yeah, so why aren't you in class?" I ask.

"No me gusta español!" She says in a Spanish accent. "What about you? I thought you had cheer practice." She says.

"I didn't feel like it...I mean it kinda hurts when your best friend turns out to be an ass!" I snap at her.

"Sorry...I just miss someone in Canada that's all. It's good to see you again." She says. Wait she has a someone!

"What's his name?" I ask her.

"Jamie...and he is a she." She says and my jaw drops open.

"Oh...what's she like?" I ask.

"She's...okay I guess. I don't think it's gonna last, I never really felt that spark ya know." She admits to me while moving closer to me.

"Yeah I know. I feel the same what about Finn...I mean he's a great guy and all but I just don't get that tingly feeling when I'm with him." I say to her.

"Wait Finn! As in Finn from pre-school?" She asks.

"Yep!" I say.

"Wow...he was such an ass to us. They all were, I can't believe you forgave them." She snaps at me.

"They all apologised to me...and I'm sure they'll do the same with you. We all just kids back then." I say to her.

"Yeah well I didn't get a apology from Santana yesterday when she found out that she flirting with 'Mr Berry'" she says to me.

"Yeah...she's still a bitch...I tried to come and visit you but my dad wouldn't let me." I admit to her.

"I thought you forgot about me..." She says, that's the Rachel I know. The Rachel that lets me in, that doesn't put up this big front.

"I'd never forget you rachie!" I say while pulling her in for a hug. Wow I forgot how great this felt.

"I'm sorry..." She says. I give her a confused look.

"Sorry? What did you do?" I asks.

"I bad mouthed you so many times...I thought you didn't want me anymore because of my extra baggage." She says.

"I didn't care about it when we were younger and I don't care about it now and as far as bad mouthing me, your forgiven. Just don't let it happen again okay!" I say while bumping shoulders with her a bit.

"Thanks and it won't...do you still have B-bear?" She asks.

"Yep, we cuddle every night. It reminds me of all the sleepovers we had. I used to love to cuddle with you..." I admit to her. "Do you still have Q-bear?" I ask. Hoping that she didn't get rid of it cause she thought I didn't want her anymore.

"Yeah...I haven't looked at her in a while though." She says.

"Oh...I'm sorry I hurt you so much." I say quietly to her.

"It's okay...I know now that it wasn't you. It was your dad." She says.

"We should probably get back into school. Don't want to get in any more trouble than I am already in." I say standing up.

"Yeah I guess your right...see ya around Quinn!" She says about to walk away when I grab her arm.

"Friday night!" I say to her.

"What are you talking about?" She asks.

"I meant to say that maybe we should hang out on Friday night. Maybe go to the movies or something." I suggest.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She asks me.

"What? No of course I'm not, I'm with Finn and you have a girlfriend in Canada and I'm not even into gi..." Rachel puts her hand over my mouth to stop me from speaking.

"I'd love too Quinnie!" She says winking at me, before turning and walking away.

"It's not a date!" I shout to her.

"Whatever you say!" She shouts backs before disappearing.

Did that really just happen? Does she actually think that we are going on a date? You know what...it doesn't matter. I don't care what it is as long as I am getting to spend time with her after all these years.

Rachel's P.O.V

Did I really just do that! I bet she thinks I'm some sort of weirdo now. But it just felt so good to be with her again. I forgot how she made me feel. It's the feeling I've been trying to get with Jamie. Maybe I should end things with her. I mean she is in a different country, I owe her that much. I mean what if she meets the girl of her dreams but she can't go for it cause she with me.

"Hey, Rachel wait up!" I hear kurt call to me. I turn round to find him running towards me.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Daddy's hungry!" He says excitedly.

"Let's go and eat then!" I say while walking towards the cafeteria but he grabs my arm making me turn round to face him again.

"We won't be eating in their. My friend owns a little deli around the corner, I eat there everyday." He says guiding me out of the school.

"Great! I love deli food!" I say excitedly.

"So I take it you know the unholy trinity?" He asks me. What is he on about?

"The unholy trinity?" I ask.

"Quinn, Santana and Brittany!" He says.

"Oh yeah, we went to pre-school together until I had to move." I say to him.

"Clearly it was more than that...I've never heard of anyone calling Quinn 'Quinnie' before and living to tell the tale!" He says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Let's just say there's a reason Quinn is queen bee around here." He says.

"Oh, she told me she wasn't like that..." I say mostly to myself.

"Looks like Quinnie has been lying to you." He says.

"Looks like she has..." I say mostly to myself.

"Can I ask you something?" He asks.

"You just did and yeah of course you can." I say and he chuckles softly.

"Why does Santana call you Mr man, I mean I know I get lady Hummel because I'm gay. But why do you get Mr man?" He asks.

"It's a long and complicated story." I say and he nods in agreement.

"I get it, I'm not gonna make you talk about it if you don't want too." He says while placing his hand on my shoulder. We both then walk the rest of the way in comfortable silence until we reach the small restaurant.

Oh my god! That food was amazing! But now we have to go back to this stupid school. At least kurt is in my next class with me, although he told me that Santana and Quinn are also in this class. I'm not really in the mood to see either of them.

Quinn's P.O.V

I stayed silent for most of lunch, part of me was doing it to punish Santana for not telling me that Rachel was back, but the other part of me just needed to think, about Rachel mostly. What if she thinks this is a real date? What if it is a real date? My dad would kill me, I mean more than he already does after a few drinks. I need to talk to Rachel about Friday night. I mean she was probably just messing me around, yeah that's probably the case.

"Are you ever gonna talk to me Q?" I hear Santana say to me, breaking me from my Rachel trance.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask her dryly.

"I was going too, I just didn't know how to." She says, wow that's bullshit.

"Whatever you say San. The truth is that you are afraid that Rachel will take me away from you!" I snap at her.

"Wait Rachel Berry?" Puck asks.

"Mr Man is back?" Finn asks.

"Stop calling her that! You guys hurt her so much in pre-school and I'm not gonna let you do it again!" I snap at them all.

"Babe we were just kidding." Finn says.

"Kidding or not I don't want to hear any of you say one bad word about her!" I say and they all nod in agreement.

The remainder of lunch was spent in silence. I think everyone was afraid to speak in case I ripped their heads off.

After lunch it was just me and Santana left to walk to English together. Part of me was still mad at her but the other part knows that she was doing it to protect me. She saw how hard I took it when Rachel left. I think she's afraid Rachel will leave me again and I'll go back to that place again.

Once in the class me and San make our way to our usual seats at the back of the class. Brittany used to sit in the now empty seat beside Santana but she got moved down a class cause she was failing.

The class was just about to start when kurt walks in with Rachel. I quickly look around the room to see if there was any other spare seats other than the one beside San, but there wasn't. So Rachel slowly made her way up to the seat. Rolling her eyes at me and San once she reached her seat.

I watched Rachel for the entire class, she seemed so zoned out the entire time. Like her body was there but her mind wasn't. The bell was so close to ringing when our teacher announced a new project that was worth 15% of our final grade and it was a pairs project. I hope we get to pick our partners, this could be the perfect way for me and Rachel to get to know each other again.

Turns out the teacher had another idea in mind and decided to choose our partners. After getting half way through the role she finally called my name out. Luckily Rachel's name hasn't been called yet either.

"Quinn Fabray, you'll be paired with...kurt Hummel." She says and I look over to him, I can see him rolling his eyes and placing his head on the desk. Am I really that bad? Great now I'm not with Rachel. She continues to call out names, I'm not really paying attention to the pairs until I hear her calling Santana's name out.

"Santana Lopez, you'll be with Rachel Berry. Please be nice to our new girl Santana!" She says to her and I can hear both Santana and Rachel groan.

Great! Not only I am stuck with lady Hummel, but Santana and Rachel have to work together on this stupid project together. What if they try to kill each other? Although Santana did seem pretty into Rachel yesterday, before she found out that Rachel was well...Rachel! Oh shit what if Santana has a thing for Rachel! My Rachel...I can already tell that this is going to be a long year.

* * *

 **Two chapters in one day! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you thought of it or what you want to see happen later. Thanks!**


	8. Class Project

Rachel's P.O.V

I'm currently on my way over to Santana's house. I've been dreading this all week. But it's worth 15% so I just have to suck it up and go. I mean how bad could it be.

I let my whole bad girl act drop, I was getting tried of all the leather, it was starting to break me out in rashes. I guess Quinn was right, people don't change that much. Speaking of Quinn, I've kinda been avoiding her all week. After the whole date thing I've been afraid to face her, not to mention the comment that Kurt made. He still won't tell me what's going on between them.

As I walked up to Santana's house, I could hear someone shouting in Spanish from inside. I was about to knock when someone opened the door and ran into me. Knocking me onto the ground with the person on top of me.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know anyone was ou...oh it's you berry." Santana says while getting off of me and offering me a hand up.

"Yeah, just me. Are you okay?" I asks, I could see that she had been crying because her eyes were all red and puffy.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" She snaps at me.

"Never mind then. Wanna go to my place instead?" I ask and she nods. We both walk in silence, occasionally I could hear Santana stifling but I didn't ask if she was ok. She clearly didn't want to talk about it.

"Do you want a drink or anything. My dads will be home soon, so they can make us some snacks. I'm not much of a cook." I say as we walk into my kitchen, the walls were bare, cause we are currently in the middle of re-decorating.

"Some water would be nice. You guys re-decorating?" She says while taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Yep. We started in the bedrooms. Which I was thankful for, pink walls with teddy bears everywhere just doesn't cut it with me anymore." I say and she giggles a little. "Here ya go!" I say while placing the glass in front of her.

"Thanks." She says and we both sit there in an uncomfortable silence. Until my phone starts to ring. Who the hell is this?

"Excuse me for a minute." I say getting up and she simply nods in reply. "Hello?" I ask once I answer the phone.

"Hey Rachel! It's Quinn, Kurt gave me your number, I hope that's okay." She says.

"Yeah that's fine. How's the project going?" I ask.

"Fine, how's Santana? Have you two tried to kill each other yet?" She asks while giggling a little.

"No...now that you mention it she hasn't even insulted me today. Maybe she's sick or something." I say.

"Is she being all quiet?" She asks.

"Yeah as a matter of fact she is. Why what does that mean?" I ask.

"Promise you won't tell her I said anything?" She asks.

"Yeah I promise. What is it?" I ask.

"Since she came out her mom hasn't really been the most supportive, sometimes she gets really angry and tells Santana that she's a disgrace and worthless..."

I interrupt her.

"So she does the same thing that she did to me and you!" I snap.

"Yeah...but imagine that coming from one of your dads." She says to me. It does really suck, when I came out to my dads they were fine with it, more than fine. I think they kinda expected it to be like that, ya know because of my extra baggage.

"You've got a point there. I should get going, I've left Santana alone in my kitchen so I should probably get back to her." I say.

"Can me and Kurt call round later. Maybe we could all take a break together!" Quinn suggests.

"Sure. Text me when you guys are on your way. Bye Quinn." I say, smiling when I say her name. God why does she have this effect on me. I have no idea how I'm getting through this 'date' tomorrow night.

"Bye rachie!" She says excitedly before hanging up.

"Sorry about that! Quinn was just checking in on us!" I say taking a seat facing her.

"You not us! If she wanted to know how I was she would have called or texted me!" Santana snaps at me.

"It doesn't matter who she called, she's coming over soon with Kurt for a break." I say to her.

"I'm sure lady Hummel is loving being partnered with Q!" Santana says while pulling her book out of her bag.

"What's that meant to mean?" I ask while doing the same.

"Lady Hummel didn't tell you?" She asks and I shake my head. "Wow, Quinn outed him to the entire school!" She says. She did what!

"What! Why did she do that!" I snap at Santana.

"She wanted to show coach that she could be a bitch if need be." She says.

"Poor Kurt." I say mostly to myself.

"Yeah..." She says looking sad again.

"You calling him names doesn't help him!" I snap at her.

"I know...I'm sorry for all the times I called you names in pre-school and for the last couple of days." She says quietly.

"You really hurt me Santana...I cried myself to sleep most nights after what you said to me." I admit to her.

"I feel that way sometimes now." She admits.

"I heard someone shouting in Spanish when I came to your house earlier..." I say to her and she nods.

"My mom. She hasn't really been the same since I came out to her. It's like she's angry at God cause she got stuck with the gay kid." She says tearing up a little.

"I'm sorry...my grandma is like that, she completely ignored by daddy until I was born, she treated me like her little princess, until my dads told her abou...never mind. Let's us say that she doesn't even acknowledged the fact that she has a son or a granddaughter anymore." I tell her.

"I'm sorry...I just want her to be proud of me, ya know." She says.

"You think she'd be proud if she found out how you treat people who are different...just like you." I say to her.

"She'd probably disown me...I go into school everyday telling myself that today will be different and that I won't be an ass to anyone. But then I see everyone looking at me, scared to walk anywhere near me. Then that reminds me that I'm the schools bitch, I'm not a person that's nice to anyone. If I were to walk in a be nice to someone, I would be sent straight to the nurses office." She says and I giggle at the last bit.

"Yeah but if you keep coming back and doing the same thing, people will realise that you've changed. Like right now, your being nice and I know that it real. That it's not just a front, at least I hope not." I say and she smiles.

"Thanks berry. We should probably get some work done." She says smiling.

After working straight for an hour or so, I finally got a text from Quinn telling me that her and Kurt were on their way over. Me and Santana were sitting on the sofa still working when Quinn and Kurt walked in with pizza boxes.

"Hey we got pizza!" Quinn says excitedly.

"I can see that, need help?" I ask.

"Yes please." She says so I grab the boxes off of Kurt and follow her into the kitchen. Leaving Santana and Kurt in the living room. "How was working with Santana?" Quinn asks while looking for plates.

"It was fine after we talked." I say while lifting a slice of pizza out of the box and taking a bite out of it.

"You guys talked?!" She asks sounding surprised.

"Yeah, don't look so surprised Q!" I say while putting my finger under her chin to life it up a bit.

"Don't you start with the Q shit too now!" She says.

"I wouldn't dream of it..." I say while looking into her eyes. Wow I never realised how pretty her eyes are.

"Rachel?" She asks quietly.

"Yeah..." I reply.

"About tomorrow...you know I have a boyfriend right." She says, wow wait a ruin the moment.

"Yeah and I have a girlfriend. Can't two friends hang out anymore." I say, trying not to sound hurt at the fact that she's dating someone else.

"I thought you didn't want to be friends anymore..." She says.

"What idiot said that?" I say.

"You! When you went through your little leather wearing badass phase!" She says.

"Yeah well I was just mad at my dads mostly." I admit to her.

"It's okay I forgive you rachie!" She says while pulling me in for a hug.

"I missed you Quinnie, I know I didn't say that when I came back and I should have." I admit to her.

"I knew you did! We should get this pizza in there before it gets cold." She says while lifting two of the boxes and the plates. Leaving me to grab the drinks and the last pizza box.

"Took you long enough!" Santana snaps when I walk into the room.

"You want pizza or not?" I snap back, while lifting the pizza away from her.

"Yes! Sorry, just give me pizza berry!" She says while jumping up to take the pizza off of me.

"You guys get much work done?" Quinn asks Santana mostly.

"A bit. I think we might get half of it done tonight. Do you wanna hang out tomorrow and finish it?" Santana asks me.

"I'm busy tomorrow night, how about Saturday?" I ask, while partly looking past her at Quinn.

"Sounds like a plan!" She says before taking a bite out of the slice in her hand. Why didn't Quinn tell her that we were hanging out?

We all sat, ate and worked in our groups until my dads came home at 11. After Kurt and Santana left my dads invited Quinn to stay the night, because she mentioned to them that her parents were both working late.

After getting changed into our pjs, in separate rooms might I add. We both found each other in my room, looking at my bed.

"I like what you've done with the room." She says while looking around and taking a seat on the bed.

"Thanks, I still have to put up some of my old wicked posters. I took them down during my 'I hate everything that doesn't have half naked women on it' phase. Hence why there is a lot of women on motorbikes posters in here." I say while leaning on my desk.

"How's your girlfriend?" She asks quietly, almost like she was jealous.

"She's okay, she's actually coming down for a visit next weekend." I say to her.

"She is?" She asks.

"Yep. She can't wait to meet you. My dads told her all about when we were younger." I say.

"Oh. I can't wait to meet her too!" She says sounding fake excited.

"We should probably get some sleep. You take the bed and I'll take the sofa." I say while getting up to leave. She also gets up and grabs my arm.

"No! You can stay in here with me, I mean we've slept together before." She says.

"Umm...okay. Right or left?" I ask.

"I kinda sleep in the middle." She says.

"Umm okay. I think I can live with that." I say while climbing into the bed. Moving over as much as I could so I wasn't touching Quinn.

"I don't bite ya know!" She says.

"I know, I just like to sleep by myself in my own little corner." I say to her.

"Whatever you say!" She says giggling at me.

"Goodnight Quinnie." I say while yawning.

"Goodnight rachie!" She says while leaning over to kiss my cheek.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you thought of it or what you want to see happen later. Thanks!**


	9. Date Night

Hey guys, sorry for such a long wait I promise you won't have to wait long on the next one. Enjoy!

* * *

Quinn's P.O.V

When did Finn's arms get so comfortable and strong at the same time? I think to myself while cuddling into the arms that are wrapped around me and when did his hair get so long and his...I don't remember that ever being that big. Wait...I don't think this is Finn! I sit upquickly to see a sleeping Rachel below me, wow she wasn't kidding about the whole penis thing. I think to myself while looking down at the raised sheets.

"Come back Jamie, I'm getting cold!" She whines, she thinks I'm Jamie! Well I guess I can't really be mad I thought she was Finn when I first woke up.

"Rachel...its Quinn not Jamie." I say while gently shaking her.

"Quinn...wait what!" She says while sitting up and grabbing a pillow to cover her lap.

"I'm sorry about this." She says while blushing gently.

"It's okay, I'm used to it with Finn. I can't even give him a kiss without him getting hard." I say to her and she giggles.

"But it's normal for him, he isn't a freak like me..." She says looking down at her hands that are resting on top of the pillow on her lap.

"I don't think that your a freak...I think your perfect just the way you are." I say while grabbing her hand, once I reach it I can feel the top of her hard on touch my hand through the pillow. But I don't care, I still continue to hold her hand.

"Thanks Quinn, we should get ready though. We have a date to go on remember." She says while winking at me.

"How could I forget. I'll go and grab my stuff and get changed in the bathroom then I'll go downstairs to give you a little privacy to take care of your little...well big problem." I say before leaving the room.

After getting ready I headed downstairs to find her dads sitting eating their breakfast.

"Morning Quinn dear, did you sleep okay?" Rachel's daddy asks me.

"Yes! It was amazing, I forgot how cuddly rachie was!" I say before realising how that must have sounded.

"I'm glad you two are reconnecting." Her dad says while looking back down to his paper.

"Oh hello dear!" Her daddy says while looking past me. I turned round to see Rachel standing there in a new pair of sweats.

"Hey.." I say to her and she smiles before walking over to grab some food.

"What do you girls have planned for today?" Her daddy asks while taking a bite out of his toast.

"I'm not sure, I was thinking maybe dinner and a movie. Whatcha think Quinnie?" She asks me.

"I'm down for that." I say while taking a piece of toast of off her plate.

"Hey that's mine!" She says to me.

"Want it back?" I say before opening my mouth.

"I'll pass." She says while taking a bite out of the other piece.

"You guys haven't changed one bit. Have fun on your date girls!" Her dad says before leaving the room with her daddy.

"It's not a date! I have a girlfriend, remember her!" Rachel shouts to them.

"They haven't changed...feeling better now?" I ask.

"Yeah, can we never talk about that again please." She says blushing slightly.

"Okay, just know that I don't think that your a freak and I'm not freaked out by it." I say while putting my hand on top of hers.

"Thanks...Do you want me to drive you home so you can get ready for the date?" She says. "I mean not date, date! You know what I mean!" She says before lifting her keys off the table. I get up and give her cheek a quick pinch before walking out the door. I remember she always used to hate when I used to do that when we were younger.

Rachel's P.O.V

That is exactly why I didn't want to share a bed with Quinn, my little friend like to pay me a visit every morning! It's embarrassing. I'm just glad that she didn't freak out, she seemed pretty cool about it, that's a good thing I guess.

I remember the first time Jamie stayed over, I had told her about it but I think that I bit of her didn't believe it or want to believe it. She freaked out when she woke up the next morning. Since then I've been afraid to fall asleep with someone, even her.

After a quick shower, I threw on the first thing that came to my hand and jumped back into my car to go and pick up Quinn.

As I pulled up outside her house I noticed two other cars now parked outside, that weren't there earlier so I decided to text her and wait in the car instead.

'Hey, I'm outside. You nearly ready? -R'

'Yep. Be down in 10, wanna come in and wait instead? -Q'

'No I think I'll wait in the car, see ya soon! -R'

I decided the best way to occupy myself was to scroll through Instagram, it's nice to see what all my old friends are up too. I was about to close the app when I saw Quinn running out but something caught my eye. Is that...no it can't be. Jamie can't be kissing another girl! She wouldn't do that to me, I mean she's coming down next weekend for fuck sake. This has to be some kind of joke or something!

"Hey are you okay?" I hear Quinn ask me. I quickly close the app down and turn to face her.

"Yeah...everything's great. Ready to go?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm ready if you are!" She says in her usually cheery voice.

"I was thinking...how about we go back to mine and I can make is dinner. I don't really feel like going out tonight." I say while starting the car.

"Sounds good to me!" She says while putting her seatbelt on. We both remain silent for the entire drive back to my house. My dads are going to some dinner party or something so we will have the place to ourselves all night.

After we both made dinner together we brought our plates into the living room, to watch some movie that Quinn made me stop to get when we were on the way here.

"Oh my god! This tastes so good!" Quinn moans while taking a bite out of her food.

"Thanks..what's this movie about anyway?" I ask.

"I'm not too sure...I just thought that the title was really interesting." She says in between bites.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to not to talk with your mouth full dear. I mean your cute and all but I don't want to see what your munching on." I say while throwing a breadstick at her.

"Hey! That was mean!" She says while putting her now empty plate onto the coffee table.

"Yeah I know...are you gonna do anything about it Fabray?" I ask while moving my empty plate away.

"Hope about this!" She screams before jumping on top of me. Her hand immediately go to my sides.

"No! Quinn please stop...I..can't breathe!" I scream but she still continues to tickle me. "Wait...wait. My phone is ringing." I say and she stops to hand me my phone.

"Ohhh it's Jamie." She says while still sitting on my lap.

"Whatever. Ignore!" I say while hitting the reject button on my screen.

"Trouble in paradise?" Quinn asks.

"Kinda...I saw a picture of her kissing another girl on Instagram." I admit to her.

"Seriously?!" She questions.

"Yeah seriously." I say.

"Well fuck her then! You deserve way better than her...someone who's going to love every single piece of you no matter what." Quinn says while starring into my eyes.

I quickly see her eyes dart from my eyes to my lips she ever so slowly I can feel myself leaning in closer, I think she's doing the same thing. I close my eyes and wait to feel her lips against mine. When I do I can't help but smile, they feel so good. I want to keep going but Quinn stops and pulls away.

"I can't I'm sorry...I have to go!" Quinn says quickly before running out. Wow, did that really just happen?


	10. Aftermath

Rachel's P.O.V

It's been almost a week since me and Quinn kissed and she hasn't said a word to me since. She can't even look at me, when we pass each other in the hall, she always suddenly gets a 'text' and has to look away.

I never wanted it to be like this, I've already spent enough time away from her and now that I've got her back in my life I'm not going to let a stupid kiss get in the way. Today I'm talking to Quinn weather she likes it or not!

"Hey Quinn wait up!" I shout as I run up to her in the hall.

"What do you want Rachel?!" She snaps at me.

"To apologise." I say simply. She looks at me with a confused expression on her face so I continue. "For the kiss." I say whispering the last part.

Her eyes go wide and she suddenly grabs me by the wrist and drags me into the nearest supply closet.

"What the hell Qui..." I try to say but she puts hands over my mouth.

We stay like that until the bell for the next class rings and she slowly removes her hand from my mouth.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on now Quinn?!" I snap at her.

"Finn was coming and I didn't want to see him, but I still wanted to talk to you so they only logical thing to do was to drag you in here with me." She stops to take a breath.

"Why are you avoiding Finn? Is it because of the kiss?" I say, whispering the word 'kiss' once again.

"I don't know...maybe and what if is!" She snaps.

"Quinn, we need to talk about what happened." I say gently to her.

"I know...I'm sorry." She whispers, while looking away from me.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong." I say, cupping her face and making her look at me.

"I kissed you Rachel!" She whisper shouts.

"I know..." I say simply.

"I don't think we should hang out anymore...it's not fair to Finn. I'm sorry Rachel." Quinn says before leaving, not even waiting long enough for me to answer.

Quinn's P.O.V

Ugh! Why does she have to look so good today! And every other day since the kiss. Why can't she look like shit so I can trick my brain into thinking that I don't like her, that's it's Finn that I like.

"Earth to Quinn! Come in Quinn!" I hear Santana say after she hits me on the head, with what I think is a book. A hard one.

"What Santana!" I snap at her.

"If you hadn't noticed we have a project due in tomorrow, so can you please stop daydreaming about berry and help me!" She snaps back. Wait how did she know.

"What are you talking about, I wasn't thinking about Rachel!" I snap, my voice goes really high when I say her name.

"Seriously Q. You two have been in like the depths of depression since I left you two alone. Wanna tell auntie Sanny what's going on?" She asks.

"Not really..." She raises her eyebrow at me. "But I will" I continue.

"Thought you might. I'm listening." She says while putting her pen down on the table.

"I kissed her..." I blurt out and her eyes go wide.

"Excuse me?! You kissed Rachel?" She asks, sounding extremely shocked.

"Aha and now I'm avoiding her, because I'm afraid that if I'm left alone with her I won't be able to stop myself." I say, looking away from her.

"Okay...okay." She says, still in shock. "So are you like a lesbian now?" She asks.

"What! No of course not. I'm with Finn remember!" I snap at her.

"But your obviously into Rachel...you have to be honest with both of them." She pleads with me.

"I'll be honest with them right after you tell Brittany the real reason that her boyfriend left her!" I snap back at her, I've known for a while now that Santana is obviously into her and that she was totally jealous of Rory.

"What?" I hear Brittany ask behind us. Shit! Santana looks at her, in disbelief. I can see a look of hurt wash over face.

"Britt...I was just kidding." I shout to her as she runs out of the library, beside me I can see Santana gather all her stuff.

"San...come on I didn't.."

"You don't deserve either of them Quinn!" She snaps before storming out of the library.

"Wow, what's wrong with Santana?" Finn asks, while taking seat beside me right after Santana leaves.

"I said something stupid." I say quietly. This is one of the first times we've actually talked this week.

"Oh, well I say stupid things all the time...is that why you've been avoiding me? Because I said something stupid?" He asks. I feel bad for him, I he deserves better than me.

"Why do you like me Finn?" I ask.

"Umm well your smokin hot obviously, but your also kind and nice. Why? Where has all this came from?" He ask.

"It's nothing, just curious. I've got to go and see someone. I'll call you later." I give him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the library. I need to find Rachel!

Rachel's P.O.V

"Okay mister sad face...are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" Kurt asks me as he sits down at our usual table.

"It's complicated..." I say while pushing the peas on my plate around with my fork.

"Complicated? I love complicated!" He says sarcastically, making me giggle slightly.

"Me and Quinn had a fight...well it wasn't really a fight. It's just that she wants to forget that anything even happened and I don't think I can. I mean if you kissed your best friend and enjoyed it would you want to forget? Would you want to see her cuddling up to some meat head?" I ramble on, at this point I don't even know what I'm talking about.

"Wait, rewind a bit. You and Quinn kissed?" He asks in shock.

"Yeah..." I say, looking down in shame. I know that she has a boyfriend and that she's clearly in love with him. If he were to find out he'd probably kill me.

"Okay...and she just wants to forget it and stay with Finn?" He asks.

"Yep." I state simply.

"Wow...I was not expecting that." He says, leaning back in his chair.

"Same...I shouldn't of let her kiss me." I say without thinking.

"Wait she kissed you!?" He jumps forward in his chair.

"Yes..I mean no...I mean it was kinda both of us. But she's the one that was tickling me and then Jamie called me...and it kinda just happened." I say without taking a breathe.

"You have to talk to her!" He snaps.

"She doesn't want to talk to me, that's the problem! Have you not been listening Kurt!" I snap back.

"Then why is she walking over to us?" He says while looking behind me. I turn in my chair quickly to find Quinn, without Finn walking over to me.

"Hey..." She says awkwardly.

"Hi..."


	11. I can't do this

It's a short chapter today guys. Thanks to those who have left me a review on the last chapter, it's your reviews that motive me to keep writing this fic. So thank you!

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V

"Hey..." She says awkwardly.

"Hi..." I reply, meeting her gaze.

"Yeah...I'm just gonna leave. Have fun." Kurt says before fleeing.

"Can I sit?" She asks, after Kurt is out of ear shot.

"Ahh...sure." I turn round in my seat and wait for her to sit.

"I'm sorry..." She whispers, once seated.

"Stop saying that Quinn. You have nothing to be sorry for. I get it, you have a boyfriend and your straight. You don't need to spell it out for me. I understand." I explain to her, looking away slightly.

"Rachel can we go and talk about this some place else? There are things I want...need to tell you, that I'm not ready to share we the majority of our high school." She says while looking around her to see if anyone was listening.

"Are you suggesting that we ditch?" I ask in a low whisper.

"Maybe...you up for it? My parents won't be home." She says raising her eye brow at me. Wait is she flirting with me?!

"My car or yours?" I ask, making the smile on her face grow ten times bigger.

Quinn's P.O.V

We spent the entire car ride in silence. We had to take Rachel's car, after I explained that mine was in the shop getting work done. This kind of silence is a kind I can get used to, just me and her driving around. Spending time with each other, I even caught myself going to grab her hand while it rested on the gearshift. I quickly had to stop myself.

I never wanted to have feelings for Rachel, or any girl for that matter. But after I kissed her...it all made sense...I want her, need her.

"Soo...you said you had something that you needed up tell me.." She says, once we get inside.

"Have you talked to Jamie?" I ask while taking a seat on the sofa.

"Yes...why are you changing the subject?" I say sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"I'm not...so did you guys break up?" She asks, turning to face me.

"Obviously...how's Finn?" She snaps slightly.

"Boring...Rachel have you ever been with someone and then you just can't stand to be around them...it's like society wants and expects us to be together but deep down I know he's not the person I'm meant to be with..." I pause to look at her "he's never been the one I was meant to be with...the person I am meant to be with left 10 years ago.."

"Quinn...what are you getting at? One second you're telling me to stay away from you and now what?! Your telling me that I'm the one your meant to be with!? You can't play with people like th..." I cut her off with my lips.

God her lips feel so good against mine. I've never felt this feeling before, this tingling feeling...wait I have. I had the feeling when I was about 4 when I...when I kissed Rachel for the first time. Wow, how could I of not known. We were..are meant to be together.

"Hello?!" I hear my mom shout. I quickly peel myself off of Rachel and jump down on the seat next to her.

"Quinn dear is that you?" She ask while walking into the sitting room, shopping bags covering her arms.

"Yeah...me and Rachel were just getting some homework done, right rach?" I say, raising my eye brow at Rachel who's face is bright red.

"Yeah, that's right Mrs Fabray." She says awkwardly, avoiding her gaze.

"Quinn mentioned that you were back Rachel. It's good to see you again." She says, throwing her bags down to the floor gently.

"You too Mrs Fabray." Rachel says politely, her face has seemed to restore itself back to her normal colour.

"None of that Mrs Fabray crap. You can call me Judy. Now come here and give me a hug!" She says while pulling Rachel to her feet.

"Mom. Me and Rachel really have a lot of work to." I say standing up, trying to save Rachel from my mom.

"I was hoping that Rachel could tell me all about LA." She looks at me, with disappointment written all over her face. This is a look a get on the regular.

"We really do have a lot of work to do Mrs F...Judy. I'd be happy to tell you all about LA another time." Rachel says, stepping closer to me.

"I have an amazing idea, why don't you stay for dinner dear. Then I can hear all about LA then!" She claps her hands together and walks into the kitchen, without waiting for Rachel to reply.

"Looks like I'm staying for dinner..." She says, she's even more awkward now that my mom is gone.

"Looks like it...rach.." I try to grab her hand but she pulls it away as soon as mine touches hers.

"You have a boyfriend Quinn...I can't do this. Tell your mom I'm sorry but I can't stay for dinner. Maybe she should invite Finn instead!" She quickly grabs her bag and storms out.

"Was that Rachel?" My mom asks, stepping out of the kitchen. I take a deep breath before turn around to face her.

"Yeah, her dad's just texted her and told her she had to get home for something. I'm going upstairs...call me if you need me." I quickly run up the stairs, downstairs I can hear my mom making some noise in the kitchen. I quickly run into my room and collapse onto my bed, burring my head in my pillow. Out of all the people that I thought would break my heart...she wasn't one of them.


	12. Phase one complete

Hey guys, I know this is kind of a short chapter I promise the next chapter will be longer...hopefully! Can I also say that faberry is the end game here not pezberry! Pezberry isn't going to be a thing in this fic. So please no more hate about the Santana and Rachel shipping

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V

I've never drove so fast in my life. I just couldn't wait to get out of there, why did she have to kiss me. First she tells me to stay away from her, then she wants to suddenly talk again and now she's telling me that I'm her 'one' and that she wants me not Finn. I just...I can't. She's obviously straight and just looking to experiment before she goes to college. That's all it is Rachel, nothing more.

When I pulled up at my house I noticed that neither of my dad's cars were there, in a way I was kind of glad. I didn't want to have to deal with them seeing me this hurt. I know that I'm the one that ran out on her, but can you blame me. I've known girls like that in the past, they don't want to be with you, all they want is to turn their boyfriend on.

I quickly turned my engine off and grabbed my bag out of the backseat, before locking the car and making my way to the door. As I reached my door I noticed Santana sitting on my front porch hugging her legs close to her body.

"Hey Santana, what's wrong?" I say leaning down to her.

"Brit..Brittany, she won't talk to me now...now that she knows that I'm the reason her leprechaun boyfriend Irish danced his way back to Ireland." Santana says, rubbing her nose with her sleeve.

"What happened?" I asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Quinn told her...well I told her. But Quinn told her that I did something...I don't know what I was thinking when I did it." She says, looking down at her hands.

"Wait why did Quinn tell Brittany? That doesn't sound like something she would do."

"It's really my fault, I was giving her a hard time about...something." She says, looking up at me this time.

"Something?" I ask, meeting her gaze.

"Yeah...it was nothing important." She says, tilting her head slightly.

"Oh...I was about to open a bottle of something strong inside...do you wanna join? You look like you could use a drink." I say while standing up, I quickly offer her my hand.

"I could use a drink...thanks Rachel. I know I've said this already but I'm feel like I need to keep saying this to you...I'm sorry for how I acted when we were younger and for when I acted in the sandwich shop, funny thing is that I was actually hitting on you.." She winks before taking my keys out of my hand, opening my door she takes a step in. She turns to face me. "Coming?"

"Yep." I say, still in shock from what she said. I knew that it was Santana that day. But I didn't actually think that she was flirting with me! Wait is she still flirting with me?

Quinn's P.O.V

I have no idea how I'm going to face Rachel today...or Santana. I had Brittany on the phone last night, apparently Santana told her everything and Britt didn't take it so well. She's fine now that I've explained to her...well hinted at her, why Santana did what she did.

Speaking of Santana, she's meant to be picking me up for school. I doubt she'll even come, I wouldn't if I was her. My train of thought is broken when I hear an horn being honked outside my window. I looked outside to see Rachel's car in my drive way. What the hell?

I ran downstairs, shouting a quick goodbye to my mom before running to meet Rachel. I can't believe she came to pick me up, maybe she doesn't hate me.

"Rach, what are you doing her...oh hey Santana." I say once I reach the car. What is Santana doing in Rachel's car...wearing Rachel's clothes!?

"Hope you don't mind sitting in the back..." Rachel says, smiling slightly at me.

"It's no problem at all" I say while getting in the back. "So Santana, what happened to your car?" I ask, trying not to sound pissed at the fact she's here and in the front...were I'm meant to be, holding Rachel's free hand as she drives...stop Quinn! She's not into you like that!

"I walked to Rachel's last night then I ended up staying over night. So Rachel here offered me a lift and then I told her that I had to pick you up so here we are. Fun story right?" She asks sarcastically.

"Yeah amazing..." I say before leaning my head against the window and tuning the rest of their conversation out. I almost even fell back asleep, I hadn't even noticed we had stopped until I felt Rachel's hands moving my shoulder.

"What?! Sorry..." I quickly grab my bag.

"Are you okay Quinn? I wanted to call you last night...but Santana came over, are we okay?" She asks, looking adorable might I add.

"Yeah...were fine! I'm happy for you and Santana...hope you had fun last night!" I snap at her, while smiling. I start to storm off but half stop when I'm far enough away from her, I look back to see Santana hugging Rachel and whispering in her ear. I can't believe she turned me down for someone that used to torture her in preschool! I couldn't stand to watch anymore so instead I went in search of Finn.

Santana's P.O.V

"Thanks again for letting me stay last night, I usually don't drink that much!" I say while still hugging Rachel in front of her car. My eyes dart over to Quinn, I can see that she looks jealous and pissed...so my plan is working. I keep hugging closer into Rachel until I can't see Quinn anymore, then I break the hug.

"Anytime Santana, I'm glad that we became friends. I really needed a friend last night. Anyway I better get to class...see you around!" She says cheerfully before heading towards the science block.

Phase one, get freak show to like and trust me - complete!

Now onto phase two, take down Quinn Fabray!

* * *

What do you think Santana is going to do next? Let me know in the reviews!


	13. Black eyes and make out sessions

Leroy's P.O.V

"Hiram we have to do something about this!" I say while taking a seat next to my husband at the breakfast bar. He slowly moves his paper down and stares at me over the top of his glasses.

"And what are we doing something about?" He asks, I swear it's like that man never listens to me.

"I'm worried about Rachel. She hasn't been herself in weeks, not since the night Santana stayed over." I say while taking a sip out of my coffee. I figured that this would the best time to talk about since Rachel is still in bed.

"It's not like anything happened Leroy! When we came home to Santana passed out on the sofa and Rachel was passed out on the floor!" Hiram snaps. I don't care what he says, something happened that night, our Rachel doesn't just get wasted for no reason.

"That may be the truth but I still don't trust that Santana girl!" I say slamming my coffee mug that Rachel made me when she was four down onto the table.

"There's nothing we can do about it Leroy! It's not like we have a choice in who she hangs out with!" He says arguing with me on this.

"What about Quinn?" I interject.

"What about her honey?" He asks, removing his glasses.

"Why don't we invite her over for dinner tonight, it doesn't seem like they've been hanging out lately." I say while getting up to find out contact book. Quickly I look up Quinn's number.

"What are you doing now?" Hiram asks while turning around in his seat to face me.

"I'm calling Quinn..." I say while dialling Quinn's number. After three rings someone answers.

"Hello?" I hear Quinn ask on the other end of the line.

"Hey Quinn dear, it's Leroy. Hiram, Rachel and I would like to invite you to dinner tonight...what do say?" I ask her.

"Are you sure Rachel wants me there? I mean I'm sure she'd much rather have Santana there instead." Quinn snaps slightly.

"No! She said she that she's over it and that she wants to talk to you!" I say quickly.

"Really?" She asks sounding hopeful.

"Really! Does 7 o'clock sound good?" I ask, hoping that she takes the bait.

"I'll be there! Thanks for the invite! Bye." She says hanging up.

"Oh you are evil!" Hiram says while turning back around to continue to read his paper.

"I have no idea what you are talking about..." I say while taking my seat once again.

Quinn's P.O.V

I'm not sure about this dinner tonight. What if Rachel doesn't want to talk to? What if she's not over it? What if Santana is there?!

"Quinn! Get your ass down here now!" I hear my dad calling, his loud voice makes me jump and run.

"Yes sir?" I asked, standing at the second step.

"Your mother tells me that you are going over the Berry's house tonight." He says while half smiling at me. I haven't seen him smile at me in ages. Not since the last time he hit me.

"Yeah, Leroy...I mean Mr Berry called and invited me...is that okay sir?" I ask. Hoping that he wouldn't mind. I need to go to this dinner, I need to see Rachel.

He goes to open his mouth but instead decides to hit me across the face. I can already feel it start to bruise.

"I decide to stay home tonight and spend quality time with my ungrateful, waste of space daughter who I find out would rather run off and spend time with that freak show of a family!" He screams at me, I can already feel the hot tears streaming down my face, each one individually hitting the floor.

"Da...dad I'm sorry. I won't go...I'll just stay in with you and mom!" I say, my hand still covering my face.

"And now your blowing off commitments! Where did I go wrong with you? Madison turned out perfectly fine and then there's you! Get out of my sight!" He screams. I quickly turn around and run up the stairs, tripping on a few of them.

Rachel's P.O.V

"I don't see why you guys are making me like a three course meal. I was just going to order in some pizza." I say while watching my dads who are already dressed for their date, that I had no idea they were even going on until like half an hour ago.

"Are you saying that you'd rather have greasy pizza than my nutritionist chicken and pasta?" My daddy asks while raising his eye brow at me.

"No...all I'm saying is why do I need soup for a starter and chocolate chip cookies for dessert?" I ask.

"We just don't want you getting hungry while we are gone for the night." He says while checking on the cookies in the oven.

"For the night?" I ask.

"Yeah didn't your dad tell you?" He asks, avoiding my gaze. What are they planning?

"Umm dadd..." The door bell rings.

"I'll get that!" My dad says,before running towards the door. I look over at my daddy who is stirring the pasta sauce in a pan.

"Quinn dear come in." I hear my dad say, I quickly turn around in my seat to see Quinn walking in and wow she looks great, she should wear dresses more often.

"Hey Rachel...thanks for the invite." She says while looking down at the floor slightly, up close I can see that she is wearing more makeup than usual.

"Invite?" I look over to my dads who are already on their way out the door.

"You guys have fun!" My daddy shouts before leaving. I can't believe them two. I knew that they were up to something.

"You didn't know I was coming did you?" Quinn asks.

"No...not really. I mean I knew that they were up to something but I didn't know what..." I'm the one to look down at floor this time.

"I should just leave..." She's about to turn and walk away when I grab her hand and pull her closer to me. I don't know why, but I just need her to stay here tonight.

"No...just stay. We'll have dinner and watch some TV." I say still holding her close. Our faces literally inches apart. That's when I noticed that her right eye is plastered in makeup, more than the rest of her face.

"That sounds like fun..." She says, quickly she realises what I'm starring at and pulls away. "So what's for dinner?" She asks while walking over to the stove.

"Chicken and pasta...Quinn are you okay?" I ask, taking a step towards her.

"Yeah why would you ask that?!" She snaps at me.

"It doesn't matter...lets eat yeah..." I move past her to reach for two soup plates in the cupboard. Not wanting to upset Quinn I decided to drop it for now and just enjoy the time we are spending together again.

After our amazing dinner, we both grabbed blankets out of the guest room and moved to the sofa, her on the big one and me sitting on the floor with me back leaning against the sofa.

"Are you sure your okay down there?" She asks me while placing her hand on my shoulder. I jump a little, before turning to face her.

"Yeah...I mean I can't really feel my butt but I'm okay." I lean my head on her hand slightly before turning back around to face the TV.

"Then get up here silly! Don't make me come down there!" She says while pulling on my arm. After she pulls for a bit I stand up and she lifts the blanket for me to get in. Hesitantly I get under beside her.

"Quinn...?" I ask, trying to get her attention.

"Yes?" She says turning to face me slightly. Instead of speaking I reach out and touch her eye slightly. She flinches and pulls away from me.

"What happened your face Quinn?" I ask softly.

"Nothing! I just...walked into my door." She stumbles out.

"Was it Finn?! I swear I'm going to kill him!" I say, standing up. I quickly walk over to the door to grab my keys.

"Rachel where are you going?" She asks, coming up behind me.

"To kill that ass hole!" I snap and grab my keys.

"It wasn't Finn!" She snaps, while grabbing my shoulders and turning me around to face her.

"If it wasn't Finn, then who?!" I snap. Instead of replying she grabs me and pulls me into her, placing her lips gently on mine.

We stay that way for a while, our lips moving together as one. She slowly starts to push me backwards until we reach the back of the sofa.

I turn her around and lift her onto the back of the sofa, her arms go round my neck and her legs go round my waist, pulling me in closer to her.

My hand slowly starts to find its way under her dress, gently I rest it on her inter thigh.

"Rach..." She pulls away and says breathlessly.

"Is everything okay?" I ask before moving to kiss her neck.

"I've never...ya know...done it before." She says while looking down at where my hand is.

"So...sorry. I didn't think that we were going to..." I say but she cuts me off with her lips once again.

"I still can't believe that you forgot to book the hotel room!" I hear my daddy snap at my dad outside. I quickly pull away from Quinn.

"Shit! My dads are home!" I try to jump over the back of the sofa but I end of jumping on Quinn, pulling her down with me. She lets out a loud laugh and places a small kiss on my nose.

"You okay?" She ask while rubbing her nose against mine. While she snakes her arms round my neck as she lays on top of me.

"I'd feel even better if my dads didn't catch us making out!" I gently push her off me and sit up. She giggles and quickly pulls the blanket up on us.

"Sorry to interrupt girls, someone forgot to book the hotel room!" My daddy says as he enters the house.

"No problem Mr Be...I mean Leroy...Rach and I were just watching a movie." She says as her hand moves over to rest on my thigh.

"Sounds like fun! Rachel sweetie are you okay? You look a little flushed." My dad says, while coming over to see if I have a temperature. I quickly move my head away from his hand.

"I'm fine dad...really. Me and Quinn were just going to go upstairs for a while. Is that okay?" I ask, standing up.

"Of course sweetie. If you girls need anything let us know." Without answering, we both run up to my room to continue our little make out session.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this one guys! Let me know what you think!


	14. The Truth Always Comes Out

Rachel's P.O.V

I can't believe last night happened! Me and Quinn rolling about on my bed, simply having fun and enjoying each other's company and of course stealing a kiss or two while we are at it. The night was perfect...but I still couldn't help but wonder what happened to her face. You don't just wake up one day with a black eye, I have to get to bottom of this.

Quinn is currently cuddled into my side, wearing an old T-shirt of mine. All her makeup has come off, now her black eye is fully visible. She starts to stir, leaning more into my stomach. My hand slowly goes down and I run my fingers through her hair.

"Morning beautiful..." I say quietly, before leaning down and kissing her head gently.

"Umm morning rachie...can we just stay here all day?" She asks, while her grip around my waist tightens.

"Of course we can...on one condition of course." I say while looking down at her.

"And what is that?" She lifts herself up slightly so that she can kiss my lips.

"What really happened your face Quinn?" I ask, she moves slightly so that she's not in my embrace anymore.

"Does it matter?" She asks while looking away form me.

"Yes it does...Quinn I lov...I like you a lot and if someone is hurting you I want to know so I can kill them!" I say, I can't believe I almost told her that I love her.

"There's nothing you can do Rachel! He'd hurt you too...I don't know what I'd do if he hurt you." She takes my hand in hers.

"I promise I won't do anything crazy...please just tell me. Quinnie." I squeeze her hand tight. I can start to see tears forming in her eyes.

"My...my dad...when he's mad or drunk he hits me." She confesses to me, before bursting into tears. I quickly wrap my arms around her and pull her into my embrace.

We stay that way for about half an hour, we are laying down now, my arms still wrapped around her. Neither of us have spoke since she told me about her dad, a part of me wants to drive to her house and beat the crap out of him...but another part of me knows that if I did that it would only make things worse for Quinn and I don't think I could handle seeing her like that.

"Rach?" I hear Quinn whisper, breaking the long silence we had found ourselves in.

"Yeah..." I respond in a low husk voice.

"Did you think of me when you moved?" She asks, I look down at her and see that her eyes are all red and puffy.

"For the first few years...I thought about you everyday, I kept waiting for the day that my dads would tell me that you were coming to visit or that we were going to visit you. But that never happened and by the time we were moving again I had lost all hope of ever seeing you again." I say while running my hands through her hair.

"I was the same...I kept telling my dad that I wanted to see you but he said that your dads didn't want someone like me near them...he said that I wasn't good enough for you and that's why you left." She says, tearing up slightly.

"You don't think that now do you?" I ask.

"No...of course not." She leans up and pecks my cheek.

"Good, don't listen to what your dad says. If anything your too good for me." I say making her giggle slightly. I pull her up onto me, so that she is sitting on my lap. She quickly wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me in for a long kiss.

"I can get used to this!" She says before kissing me again.

"Quinn? What does this mean?" I ask, pulling away slightly.

"I'm not sure...what do you want us to be?" She asks.

"I want you to be mine...I want to walk the halls of school with you holding my hand...I want you to be my girlfriend." I say while resting my hands on her hips.

"You actually want me to be with you?" She asks and I nod and giggle a little.

"Of course I do...look at you Quinn! Your beautiful!" I say while taking her hand in mine. "Quinn Fabray, will you be my girlfriend?" I ask.

"Rach...of course I will silly!" She says before crashing her lips on mine.

"So when are you gonna break the bad new to the jolly green giant?" I ask, once the kiss is broken.

"Rach be nice...Finns not that bad, he's actually really sweet and I'll tell him at school on Monday!"

"I'm can't wait for you to be completely mine!"

"I can't wait either! I just wish that we could be out and open about it..." She says while looking away slightly.

"What? Who says we can't?!" I snap slightly at her.

"My dad. If he were to find out he'd kill me...then you!" She says.

"Oh...I see now what you mean." I take her hand in mine. "We don't need to be out and open about as long as I have you for moments like this...when we can just be us without anyone here to judge or annoy us, then I'm happy!" I say before leaning into kiss her. A quick kiss, slowly becomes a hot and heavy make out session. I can slowly feel my little friend start to wake up, that's when I hear my daddy scream.

Quinn's P.O.V

I was really getting into this kiss when the door opened and Rachel's daddy let out a small scream. I quickly jumped off Rachel and moved off the bed.

"Oh my god daddy!" Rachel shouts at him.

"Don't oh my god me Rachel Barbra Berry!" He snaps at her. "I want you both dressed and downstairs in 5 minutes!" He snaps before slamming the door.

"Shit..." Rachel swears under her breath.

"Rach? Are you okay?" I ask while moving over to sit beside her.

"Yeah. Let's get down there before they send a search party out for us." She stands up and pushes past me slightly.

"Rach..." I grab her arm. "No matter what they say down there just remember that I..." Instead of finishing my sentence I pull her in for a kiss.

Leroy's P.O.V

I can't believe I caught them making out! I can't believe she didn't tell us about that!

"Why wouldn't she tell us about this Hiram?!" I say while pacing up and down the living room.

"Maybe she was scared, that you would I don't know react like this!" He snaps slightly at me, he's worse than Rachel in the morning. Always in a grumpy mood the pair of them.

"How did we not notice this happening underneath our noses?! I thought that she had a thing for Santana, not Quinn!" I'm the one snapping this time.

"Honey you hated Santana, you couldn't wait to get her out of the house and we both love Quinn like she's our own, I don't personally see what the problem is?" Hiram states, that's when I hear someone walk up behind us. I turn around to see Rachel and Quinn standing there hand in hand. I look at Quinn and I can see clearly that she has a massive black eye. She didn't have that when she came over last night.

"Quinn dear what happened?!" I say while walking over to her to get a closer look.

"It's a long story..." She says while looking down at the floor.

"Quinn sweetie is there anything that we can do?" Hiram asks while gesturing for them both to sit on the sofa. Rachel gives a her a look, as if she's telling her to tell us, but Quinn shuts her down.

"No it's okay...thanks anyway." She says while taking a seat on the sofa facing us. Rachel taking a seat beside her. Not wanting to upset either of them I give Hiram a look, telling him to drop it for now.

"So...you two are together now?" Hiram asks, breaking the silence.

"Yes...that's okay right?" Rachel asks, looking mostly at me. She knows I'm the one that's always hardest on new girlfriends.

"I'm sorry for how I behaved upstairs...I was just shocked to find my daughter and her best friend making out in her bed." I explain, making Quinn's face go completely red.

"Sorry about that...we thought that you were asleep." Quinn apologies.

"It's my fault, I should have knocked...but this doesn't mean I'm not mad at the pair of you!" I snap slightly.

"Leroy!" Hiram says, placing his hand on my arm.

"No, don't Leroy me! Rachel you know the rules about girls in the bedroom!" I snap.

"You've let Quinn sleep in my room before!" She snaps back.

"That was before I knew that you two were...sexually active!" I say more calmly.

"Wow slow down daddy! We're not...doing that!" She snaps.

"Oh thank god! I'm too young to be a grandparent!" Hiram says while wiping away fake sweat off his head.

"Oh my god, what's wrong with you guys!" Rachel says before turning to face a really red Quinn. "I'm sorry about them."

"Regardless of that, I still don't want you two sharing a bed and I'll make sure to tell your mother that as well Quinn!" I snap.

"No you can't!" Quinn shouts, while almost standing up.

"What's wrong Quinn?" I ask, I've never seen her like this. Not even as a child.

"My dad, he can't know about this...he'd kill me!" My mouth falls open...her eye. I know exactly where she got it now. I see Rachel squeeze her hand tighter.

"Quinn...did you dad, do that?" Hiram asks. She slowly starts nodding, that's when tears start flowing out of her eyes at a rapid pace. We have to do something about this!

Me and Hiram leave the room to give Rachel some privacy to calm Quinn down.

"Hiram we have to do something about this!" I whisper shout at him.

"What can we do?!" He whisper shouts back. "We have no physical proof that he done it, in the end without proof it will be her word against his!"

"I don't see how a parent could harm a child! He's lucky enough to have a child that 100% his and yet he feels the need to beat her!" I snap.

"I don't get it either...we could take Quinn in?" Hiram suggests.

"You know I'd take her in, in a heartbeat...but how do we get her away from him?" I ask.

"I could help her get emancipated...abuse falls under the law." He says, sounding all lawyery.

"We'd have to ask Quinn about that." I say back.

* * *

Here ya go guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always reviews are welcomed and appreciated. See you guys next time!


	15. Quinn?

The story of our lives is officially back, so I'll be trying to update daily. Hope you enjoy this and as always please remember to leave me a review and let me know what you think. I really do love hearing from you guys, it makes my day!

* * *

Quinn's P.O.V

My head is lying on Rachel's shoulder when her dads walk back into the room, normally I would move it and show some respect to them like I do when Finn is over at my house, but my head is too sore from crying all morning so I keep it where it is as they sit down.

"Quinn honey Hiram and I have been talking and we think that the best thing for you to do is to get emancipated." Rachel's dad says, leaning forward in his chair slightly.

"Emancipated really? Is that the best you can do?!" Rachel snaps at them slightly.

"Rach, it's okay." I try to calm her down.

"No Quinn, what is that going to do, he can still come after her! A stupid piece of paper will mean nothing to him." She says to them, slightly calmer.

"She has a point Hiram, a man like Russell Fabray isn't going to let this go so easily." Leroy says while looking to his husband who is sitting on the arm of his chair.

"Quinn honey what do you want to do?" Hiram asks me, both Leroy and Rachel turn to face me.

"I don't care what we do, I just want him to stop." I say, trying to put up a brave face.

"I'm going to talk to a friend of mine at work tomorrow and I'll see what are options are. Quinn are you okay to go home tonight?" Hiram asks me.

"She can't go back to him!" Rachel says while getting up out of her chair.

"Rach, if I don't go home tonight it will just give him another reason to hit me. The best thing for me to do now is too try and stay on his good side." I explain to her, while gently taking her hand in mine.

"Trust us on this Rach." Her dad says, while placing his hand on his husbands shoulder.

"Okay, but if anything happens I'm going over there okay!" She states while taking a seat next to me again, I can't help but let out a small giggle at her expense. She's so cute when she's being all protective.

"Now that that's been taken care of, who's up for some brunch because we kinda missed breakfast?" Leroy asks while standing up.

Rachel's P.O.V

After breakfast my dads made me drive Quinn home, I really don't like that she is going back to that place and that I won't be there to protect her. But they all assured me that everything would be okay, so I'm trusting them.

When I pulled up outside of Quinn's house I immediately noticed her dads car in the driveway. I want so bad to go over and see if he likes it when someone hits him in the face but I know that it would only make things worse.

"Are you sure you want to go in there alone?" I ask, turning in my seat slightly.

"Everything is going to be fine Rach, don't worry." She places her hand on my upper thigh.

"I want to kiss you so bad right now." I say in a low whisper.

"I want to too...but we can't." Quinn says, while squeezing my thigh slightly. "See you in school on Monday." She smiles at me before getting out of the car.

I sit in my car for a few minutes after Quinn goes into her house, I'm about to leave when I see a red pick up truck pull into the driveway, after a few seconds Finn gets out of the car and makes his way to the house. He doesn't know how lucky he is, he can just walk on into Quinn's house and be with her. I'd give anything to be able to do that, but I know that I won't be able to do that while her dad is still around.

I decided that this would be a good to time to get my head cleared, so much has happened over the last 24 hours. But nothing a little Kurt Hummel won't cure.

Finn's P.O.V

Quinn hasn't been answering my calls or texts all night so I decided that the best thing to do would be to go over to her place. As usual I just walk on in, as soon as I walk in I'm greeted by her mom who offers me a chocolate chip cookie and tells me to wait in the living room for Quinn.

I walk in and sit in my usual seat, with an almost perfect view of the TV. Much to my surprise Quinn's dad is home, he looks away from the game and half smiles at me as I walk into the living room.

"How are you doing Finn? Long time no see." He asks as I take a seat.

"I'm good Mr Fabray, how have you been?" I ask.

"Fine, how's school going?" He asks, it's the same questions every time we speak. So I have my answers memorised.

"Same as always, I actually joined a new club in school the guys on the team aren't too happy about it, but I'm really enjoying it." I say excitedly.

"Oh that's nice, speaking of the team how's it going it's been a while since I've been to a match." He asks, he's right he hasn't been to a match since Quinn made captain.

"It's going good, my step brother is the new kicker and he sure can kick." I tell him, I swear since Kurt joined the team are stats have gone way up.

"I'll have to catch a game sometime then." He says, smiling proudly at me.

"Catch what game?" Quinn asks, while walking into the room looking absolutely beautiful. I can't believe how lucky I am to have her as my girlfriend.

"One of Finn's games, get me tickets to the next one I want to see this kicker he's been talking about." He says while getting up to pour himself a drink.

"Okay dad, is it okay if I go over to Finn for a while?" She asks him, I mean I was cool just hanging out here but I'm happy to do whatever she wants.

"Of course sweetie, just remember to be home for dinner okay, Finn you are more than welcome to join us." He says, taking a seat again.

"I will dad." She says blankly to him.

"Oh you guys make such a cute couple, I've always said that from the start. I just can't wait for prom, to see you both all dressed up." Her mom says, while walking into the living room.

"I almost forgot about prom..." Quinn says to herself mostly.

"Yeah prom is going to be epic, I hear that we might be up for prom king and queen." I inform them, because obviously Quinn hasn't yet.

"Fancy that, my daughter prom queen, you know Madison wanted to be prom queen but never had the popularity that you have Quinn, it's a blessing." She looks to Quinn who seems to be in deep thought.

"Judy that's enough prom talk, then want to leave and enjoy their day with each other.

"Thank you Mr Fabray, ready to go Quinn?" I ask her, she simply nods and head for the door.

"Nice seeing you again dear." I hear Quinn's mom say as we leave the house.

"Are you okay Quinn?" I ask once we get to my car.

"Finn...last night I...and now I have to bre...but I can't...you know what it doesn't matter, I'm fine. Let's just go and watch a movie at yours okay." She says, acting really weird.

"Sounds good to me!" I say before starting the car.

Rachel's P.O.V

"And then she ended up staying the night." I say finishing off my story about my 'mystery date' from last night.

"Sounds like you had a fun night and here I was all along perfecting my single ladies routine." He says while doing the hand action from the dance. "So when do I get to meet this girl?" He asks.

"Soon hopefully, she's kinda in a relationship." I confess to him, his eyes widen and he sits up in the seat.

"Rachel!" He shouts while hitting me with this white glove.

"What, she's going to break up with him she's probably doing it as we speak." I explain to him.

"Really honey, they never leave them." He says, rolling his eyes at me.

"You wrong! She's different I know that she wants to be with me, I can feel it." I explain up him.

"I hope your right Rach, I really do." He smiles at, that's when we hear the front door slam shut and people laughing from upstairs.

"Who's that?" I ask.

"It's probably just my step brother and his girlfriend, her parents won't let them even sit beside each other in her house so they have to come here to...you know." He says winking at me.

"Did not need to know that." I tell him, while smirking at him.

"Wanna go and interrupt them?" He asks, raising his eyebrow at me.

"Your so evil...lets do it." I say.

We both sneak up the basement stairs until we reach the living room, when get there we can already hear the sounds of people making out, along with low music being played in the background. Kurt looks to me and does a 3 second countdown with his fingers, once the last finger goes down we both jump up and yell "Surprise!" making the blonde girl on top of...Finn!

"Quinn?" I say, looking down at her still on the floor.


	16. Pizza Anyone?

I'm finding it really hard to name these chapters, so if you guys have any good ideas for chapter names private message me, as always please remember to live me a review and tell me what you think, enjoy!

* * *

Quinn's P.O.V

I guess I might as get used to kissing Finn again, I was going to do it I really was. But then my mom kept on going on and on about prom and I saw how my dad got on well with Finn, me being with Finn just makes life easier...maybe if I explain it to Rachel like that then we will be fine...I hope.

"Surprise!" Finn pushes me off of him and onto the floor, that's when I hear two people laughing...wait I know that laugh, I turn around on the floor to see Rachel standing there.

"Quinn?" She asks, her smile fading away from her face.

"Rach..." Is all I manage to say before she storms out. "Shit, Rachel wait!" I get up and run after her, I manage to reach her as she's getting into her car that was parked a few doors down.

"What the hell was that Quinn? What happened to I'm breaking up eight him?" Rachel shouts at me once I reach her.

"Rach I can't, he came over to my house then my mom kept talking about prom and my dad kept talking about football and Finn and I just couldn't do it." I stop to take a much needed breathe.

"So what about us then?" She asks, I can see tears starting to form in her eyes.

"We just have to lay low..." I say in a gentle whisper.

"Lay low?" She asks, talking to herself mostly.

"Yeah...just until we can get out of this town." I take a step closer to Rachel and move my hand so that it touches hers slightly.

"Quinn I don't want to be your second choice, I don't mind being your secret as long as you're not with anyone else, but what you're asking me to do right now...I just can't, have fun with Finn...I'm done." She says moving away from me to get in her car. I stand on Finns neighbour's grass watching as she speeds out of the street.

I hate myself for what I've done to her; giving her false hope, leading her on, lying to her. I wish that I lived in a place were I could be with Rachel, a place were my dad was gone and things were good. I don't think I'll be able to go to that place at all now that I've ruined things between me and Rachel.

"What was that all about?" Finn asks as I walk back into the living room.

"It was nothing, I just told Rachel that I would hang out with her today, then you came over, so I lied to her and told her that I wasn't feeling too good. So now she's pissed that I lied to her." I lie to him, well most of its lie except for the last bit Rachel is pissed at me for lying to her about us and Finn.

"Oh, well I'm hungry who wants pizza?" Finn asks while standing up. "Vegan special and meat feast sound good?" He asks, looking at me and Kurt to see if that's what we want.

"Sounds good to me." Kurt says, before returning to his magazine.

"I could eat a slice or two." I smile at him.

"Great! I'll be back soon." He quickly heads out the door, leaving me and Kurt alone. Rachel is bound to have told him about last night, I wonder if he'll tell Finn.

"Rach seemed pretty upset..." He says without looking at me.

"Yeah well you know Rachel, she's such a drama queen sometimes." I say feeling bad for talking about Rachel like this, I know she had every right to react the way we did I know if she give me that option I wouldn't be so happy, but I would like to think that I would still try and be with her.

"The funny thing is she never mentioned that she was going to be hanging out with you...and here I thought she told me everything." He says, shifting his eyes to me.

"Everything?" I ask, gulping slightly.

"Yeah, like when she came over today she wouldn't stop talking about this chick that she got together with last night and how they fucked all night." He says while putting the magazine down on his lap. I can't believe she said that!

"Okay that did not happen! All we did was kiss and share a bed!" I shout at him. Wait did I really just say that?! Quickly I put my hand up to my mount to keep anything else from coming out.

"I knew it was you!" He says standing up.

"Kurt please don't say anything to Finn, he can't know about this." I plead with him.

"You told Rachel you were going to break up with him so why do you care?" He asks while folding his arms.

"I couldn't go through with it okay. You don't know what my dad would do if he found out about me and Rachel." I say while taking a seat on the arm of the chair.

"Calm down, I'll keep your stupid secret...as long as you do me something." Kurt says while taking a seat next to me.

"What is it, I'll do anything." I plead with him.

"Stay away from Rachel okay, she really liked you and this is going to hurt her so much." He says, before picking his magazine up again.

"Kurt I do..."

"I'm home! Who ready for some pizza?" Finn shouts as he walks into the house with two pizzas in hand.

Rachel's P.O.V

When I got home I stormed straight up the stairs, ignoring everything my dads tried to say to me and slammed my door so hard that the picture frames on my wall shook. I looked up at them, me and Quinn at wicked, me and Quinn at my birthday party, more me and Quinn and more me and Quinn. How did I manage to let this girl take over my life so much?! Without thinking I quickly throw the pictures onto the floor and stand on them.

"Rachel what's going on in here?" My daddy comes running in after hearing the glass break.

"She choose him daddy..." I say before breaking down into tears. My daddy quickly moves over and wraps his arms around me.

(Two days later)

I've been ignoring everyone all weekend, Quinn has tried to call me a few times and Kurt even came over here after calling me non stop, but I didn't see him. All I want to do is stay in bed until graduation and then leave this place.

"Rachel honey it's time to get ready for school." My daddy says after opening my door. He takes one look into the dark room and shakes he's head. "Rach you can't go on like this..." He says while opening the curtains. I flinch as the light explodes into my room.

"She was the one person I let see all of me...and she just left, she choose someone else." I say while sitting up slightly on the bed.

"Sweetie your dad and I were talking last night about Quinn's situation, do you still want us to help?" He asks while taking a seat on my bed.

"As much as I hate her at the minute, I still don't want her dad to be doing that to her so yeah...you guys should still help her." I say while sitting up against the headboard.

"I'll let your dad know, now get up!" He gently slaps my leg before leaving my room.

"Here goes nothing..." I say to myself while getting out of bed and heading for the shower.


	17. Spilt Coffee

Here ya go guys, as always enjoy and remember to leave me a review telling me what you thought

* * *

Quinn's P.O.V

I swear to god I've called this girl like a 1,000 times and she still won't pick up, I know that she's mad at me and that she probably never wants to see me again but that doesn't stop me from caring about her. All I want is a stupid text telling me that she's fine and not to worry or even her telling me to fuck off will do.

"Quinn! Finn is outside!" My mom calls up the stairs to me.

"Coming now!" I shout back while placing my phone back into my bag, if she's not going to answer her phone then I'm just going to have to make sure she's alright at school.

I ran downstairs to kiss my mom on the cheek before running out to meet Finn in his car, I quickly take my usual seat in the front and give Finn his morning kiss.

"Ugh please no! Wait till I'm not here!" I turn round to see Kurt siting in the back seat.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" I ask feeling nervous, Kurt has every right to tell Finn and the whole school about Rachel and I just like I did when I caught him making out with some guy one Friday night about a year ago.

"His car broke down and he asked for a ride, hope that's okay babe." Finn says while putting his hand on my thigh. I remember when Rachel's was there a few days ago, I can't imagine what would have happened if her parents hadn't of came home that night.

Kurt and Finn kept arguing about some stupid video game for the rest of the ride to school, so I zoned out and just watched out the window as we drove. I can't wait to leave this place, just get away from everything and everyone.

RhI was the first out of the car as soon as we pulled up at school. I don't think I even said bye to Finn or Kurt before running off to find Rachel. She hates crowded places so in the morning she always heads to the back of the school where the bleachers are. I quickly run there, as I get closer I can hear voices coming from underneath them. I immediately recognise Rachel's, but I can't put a face or a name to the other girls. I'm about to walk round the corner when the bell for school rings, I can't be late again I've already had three late's this month alone. I guess I'll just see Rachel at lunch.

Rachel's P.O.V

I can't see Santana's or Finn's car in the car park, I guess that's a good sign. That means Quinn won't be here yet, so I can sneak off to my own little place and...ouch!

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I was too busy looking at this stupid campus map and I didn't see you. Are you okay?" I look up from my shirt to see an absolutely hot girl standing in front of me, her long blonde hair flowing down to past her back, her beautiful hazel eyes glistening in the sun.

"Umm...yeah I'm fine, the coffee wasn't that warm anyway. Are you okay? Did any fall on you?" I ask, moving my eyes down her body to take her all in. I notice how her plain white t-shirt hangs to hips perfectly.

"I'm fine it didn't even touch me, you're covered though. Do you have a clean top?" She asks, making me look down at my coffee covered shirt that is slowly starting to turn see through.

"I think I might have one in my locker, but I'm gonna wait until after first bell." I say to her, while lifting the bottom rim of my t-shirt to stop the shirt from sticking to my chest.

"I'm sure you've got time now, first bell isn't for another 10 minutes." She says while looking down at her watch. Shit I didn't realise that it was almost time for the halls to fill to the brim with sweaty teenagers.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I say, shifting slightly as more people pull up into the parking lot.

"And why is that? Are you avoiding someone? A boyfriend?" She questions me while smiling.

"What?! God no, I just don't like crowds so I usually go to this little spot behind the school." I explain to her.

"Why don't you show me this little place then..." She says while raising her eyebrow at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah really. So we going or what? Cause it looks like it's getting a little crowded around here." She says teasing me.

"Shut up.." I say jokingly before walking away. "You coming or what?" I say while stopping to turn back to her. She smiles and runs over to me, we both make our way to the back of the school messing around as we walk.

"It's nice and quiet back here." She says while leaning against the bleachers.

"I've just realised that I don't know your name yet." I say to her while moving closer to her.

"I'm Kitty Wilde and you are?" She says while she swings round the metal pole that supports the bleachers.

"Rachel Berry. So you're new right?" I ask while moving to put my hand on the pole.

"Yeah, I just moved up here from Florida...so Rachel what do people do for fun here in little old Ohio?" She asks, while leaning towards me.

"Well..." I think for a few seconds. "The carnival did arrive last night, I was thinking about going tonight. You up for it?" I ask, while looking down at the ground out of embarrassment, here I am asking a girl out after just getting my heart broken and I don't even know if she's gay and I don't even want to date her...but if I'm even going to put her behind me then I have to start somewhere.

"Are you asking me out?" She asks, raising her eyebrow at me.

"Unm...well...yes, yes I am asking you out. It kinda my policy to ask people out after they spill hot beverages over me." I joke and she laughs, for a split second I can see her looking down checking me.

"In that case, you can pick me up at 7." She winks at me just as the bell rings. "So when do you usually head in?" She ask, while reaching down to grab her bag.

"Right about now...do you know where your home room is?" I ask while we walk back towards the school.

"Umm its room 45C wherever that is." She says while looking down at her time table.

"Same, I just need to grab a hoodie out of my locker then I'll take you there." I say as we walk into the main school entrance. We both walk in silence as we make our way to my locker. Once there I open and grab my emergency hoodie, I started bringing one after I saw Kurt get a slushy shower a week ago.

"Who's that?" She asks while pointing down to the end of the hallway. I close my locker and look down to see Quinn standing outside her home room staring down at us.

"She's...just someone I used to know, lets get going or we're going to be late." I say while grabbing her wrist to pull her with me.

Kurt's P.O.V

Where the hell is she?! I could have sworn that I saw her car in the parking lot this morning.

"Kurt have you seen Miss Berry this morning?" I look up to see our home room teacher speaking to, there's a first.

"Umm no but I'm sure she'll be here soon." I fake smile at her before returning to scribbling in my note book.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Mrs Hagberg, it won't happen again." I look up to see Rachel standing at the front of the room with a girl I have never seen before. I didn't know that we were getting another new girl.

"It's okay Rachel, go and take your seat." Mrs Hagberg says sternly. "And you must be our new addition to the class, Kitty right?" She asks the new girl, who simply nods. "Class can I have your attention please?" She shouts making everyone stop there own conversations to face her. "This is Kitty Wilde she's new and apparently I'm meant to assign her a tour guide for her first day. Who wants to volunteer?" She asks and no one volunteers.

"Why didn't I get a tour guide when I came here?" Rachel leans over and whispers to me, someone has had way too much coffee today it's smells almost like she's been bathing in it.

"Maybe because you didn't start going to house room until a week after you joined the school, plus you had me...and Quinn." I look away after saying that last bit. I can feel Rachel's state burn two holes in the side of my face.

"Rachel!" Mrs Hagberg shouts making us both jump. "Since you were late today, you get to take the new girl around for the day. Go and take a seat beside Rachel, Cat." She says before returning to her seat behind the desk.

"It's Kitty." She snaps slightly before making her way up to us.

"And here I thought I wouldn't see you until tonight." Rachel jokes with the new girl as she sits down.

"What's tonight?" I ask, feeling slightly left out.

"Our date." Kitty says while winking at Rach.

"Date?" I ask, feeling a little confused. I thought Rachel had a thing for Quinn, you don't get over feelings like that over a weekend. "Okay I'm a little lost, can someone please explain to me what's going on?" I ask.

"Well Kitty here ran into me this morning, hence the strong smell of coffee coming from me, thanks again by the way. Then we went behind the bleachers, like I do everyday and then I kinda just asked her out." She explains to me.

"Oh...so where's the big date?" I ask, being supportive towards them both.

"The carnival!" Kitty says excitedly, wait aren't Finn and Quinn going to the carnival tonight?

Oh shit, I can't tell Rachel to cancel her date with Kitty. She's trying to move on and I need to support her not make things more difficult. Besides the carnival is massive I'm sure that why won't even run into each other.

* * *

What do you think is going to happen next?


	18. Library Confessions

Hey guys sorry for the long wait, I've been too focused on my school work. But now I'm back for a while at least. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and like always, Favorited, follow and leave me a review and tell me what you thought!

* * *

 **Quinn's P.O.V**

April is probably the busiest month in Ohio for a teen it's when the carnival comes to town, all the couples get together, all the friends make plans to go have fun while trying to find someone that they can bring next year. Finn asked me if I wanted to go a few days ago, after the fight Rachel and I had I wasn't really up for it but eventually I said yes, I figured it would be a good way to get my mind off things, and by the looks of it Rachel has already moved on to whoever that girl was this morning. I didn't even mean to stop and stare, we I saw Rachel I thought I could finally get a chance to talk to her, I wasn't expecting to see her with someone else. Maybe I'm reading into this too much, maybe they're just friends and nothing more.

"QUINN!" I feel Santana slap my arm, pulling me out of my Rachel daydreaming.

"Sorry..." I apologise quietly.

"What's up with you? You've been all distanty since Friday!" Santana asks while closing her book over.

"It's nothing, just been thinking. Nothing to worry about San, more importantly who are you bringing to the carnival tonight?" I ask, changing the subject and pretending to be excited.

"Well Britt asked me if I wanted to go, but I don't know if she wants to go in 'that' way." Santana explains, while turning in her seat to face me.

"I say go for it and see what happens, you don't know until you try..." Wow I am such a hypocrite! If I had of just gave Rachel a chance then she wouldn't hate me now and I wouldn't feel this bad.

"Thanks Q, as a matter of fact I'm going to go and find Britt now! See ya tonight!" Santana says before packing up her books and leaving the library.

"No problem..." I say to myself while letting out a long sign. I'm really starting to regret hurting Rachel the way I did, I never should have told her I was going to leave Finn, I was just so caught up in the moment with her. I've never felt like that before, it's like when she walks into a room the whole world lights up and everything seems right, whereas when Finn walks into a room it feels more like a obligation rather than something special and breathtaking.

The bell ringing for next class breaks me out of another daydream. Only to make me look up from my book to see Rachel and some blonde girl sitting in the courtyard. It was just a few weeks ago that Rachel and I would sit out there and study together without actually studying. I can't believe how much I miss her already...

 **Kurt's POV**

I don't know how I feel about this Kitty chick yet, but Rachel seems to like her. Maybe her date with Kitty will do her some good, even though she is more than likely going to run into Quinn and Finn. I'm just glad that I don't have a date tonight, I'm already caught up way too much in this Rachel and Quinn thing. I wish Quinn would just make her mind up already. All weekend she's been all over Finn and now she's staring at Rachel and Kitty in the courtyard. Granted I've been staring at Quinn for a good 10 minutes now, but that's different. Okay someone needs to stop this.

"Mind if I sit here?" I ask, before taking a seat directly in front of Quinn. Making sure to block her view of Rachel.

"What are you doing Kurt?!" She snaps at me.

"Something wrong Quinn? Am I blocking your view of the girl you're not interested in?!" I snap back at her.

"What to say that a little louder I don't think Finn heard you yet!" She hisses back at me.

"And you staring at her for the past 10 minutes isn't giving anything away is it?" I hiss back, she simply rolls her eyes and leans back in her chair.

"I miss her that's all..." She says, sounding not very Quinn like.

"If it makes you feel any better...she misses you too, even though she won't admit it out loud." I admit to her, while giving her a comforting smile.

"I'm sorry Kurt..." She says out of the blue.

"I don't think I follow blondie." I give her a confused look.

"For outing you...I know I apologised when your dad and Finns mom got married but I feel like I need to again." She reaches her hand out and places it on top of mine.

"It's a thing of the past...you actually did me a favour. I don't think I ever would have came out in high school if you hadn't of told everyone." I smile at her.

"Well in that case I guess you're welcome." We both laugh at that before falling into a comfortable silence.

"Do you love him?" I ask, breaking the silence. She looks up at me and I can already see her answer, she doesn't love Finn. She probably never has.

"Of course I love him Kurt." She gives me and fake and unconvincing smile.

"Do you love her?" I ask, this time her face lights up. It's the complete opposite of what her face was like when I asked about Finn.

"Yeah...I think I do." She admits.

"You think you do what?" Both Quinn and I jump slightly when she hear Finns voice, I look up to see him standing behind Quinn when I dopey look on his face.

"I think I like the idea of Kurt double dating with us tonight, if that's okay with you babe." Quinn says while sending me a panicky smile.

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone! Why didn't you tell me?" Finn asks me excitedly while sitting down beside Quinn.

"I wanted to wait until it was serious, plus he's kind of a private person." I say, trying to sound convincing.

"Cool. Can't wait to meet him tonight, double dating sounds like fun!" Finns says, smiling ear to ear.

"Yeah...I better get going and let him know that we are on for tonight. See you guys later." I say before exiting the library. I need to find a date now!

I quickly made my way to the glee room to find just the man I was looking for, Blaine Anderson who also just so happens to be the most sexiest man I've ever seen in my life. He is currently seated at the piano, writing in a book that is sitting on the piano stand.

"Hey handsome!" I say in a flirtatious manner making him look up and smirks at me.

"Hello, what brings you in here?" He asks while getting up from his piano seat to walk over to me.

"I kinda need a favour..." I say while smiling nervously at him.

"I'm listening."

"I need you to be my date to the carnival tonight..." I say quickly.

"Is this your way of asking me out without actually asking me out?" He asks while raising his eye brow at me.

"No! Look Quinn told Finn that I had a boyfriend and that I wanted to go on a double date with them tonight so I need someone!" I explain to him.

"Why didn't you just tell Finn that you didn't have a boyfriend?" He asks, he kinda has a point but then again I don't want to drop Quinn in it. Not because I overly care about Quinn, but I know that it would backfire and hurt Rach.

"Cause I didn't! Now are you going to help me or not!" I can feel myself starting to go red in the face at this point. Even though I'm not actually asking him out this is the first time I've ever asked anyone something like this.

"What time am I picking you up at?" He asks while winking at me.

 **Finn's POV  
**  
I'm so glad my science teacher was too hungover to teach today, I still don't have his assignment done that was due in the second week back. But who needs science anyway, all I need in life is football and Quinn...and maybe sex. But Quinn says she's not ready for that yet, but I was kinda hoping that maybe she might be in the mood tonight. It would really help get the guys off my case about being a virgin, it's all they seem to talk about nowadays.

I was on my way to meet Quinn in the library when suddenly I was knocked into someone. I look down to see Rachel picking up her books.

"Oh shit I'm sorry!" I kneel down to help her, but she quickly snatches them all up and storms away. I shrug it off and continue to make my way to the library.

When I get there I see Quinn and Kurt sitting together at a table, Quinn currently had her hand on top of Kurt's. That's weird, I knew that they didn't particularly like each other and that they were only being civil because of me, but this is a whole new level of civil. When they start laughing I start to get curious, so I very carefully walk over to one of the nearby book shelves, neither if them seem to notice.

"Do you love him?" I hear Kurt ask, he better be talking about me!

"Of course I love him Kurt." She says, now I definitely hope she's talking about me.

"Do you love her?" He asks. Her? Quinn's not gay, or bi or anything like that.

"Yeah...I think I do." She admits, I can feel my blood starts to boil, she thinks that she loves someone else and that someone is a girl?! Who the hell is this chick?! I decide that now is as good a time as any to make my presence known to them both. Let's see them try and talk their way out of this.

"You think you do what?" Both Quinn and Kurt jump slightly when I approach them.

"I think I like the idea of Kurt double dating with us tonight, if that's okay with you babe." Quinn says, wow I can't believe she's lying to my face. If I didn't know any better I would swear blind that she's telling the truth. It makes me wonder how many times she's lied to me before.

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone! Why didn't you tell me?" I play along to see how far they will take it.

"I wanted to wait until it was serious, plus he's kind of a private person." Kurt says covering for her.

"Cool. Can't wait to meet him tonight, double dating sounds like fun!" I say, trying to sound genuine.

"Yeah...I better get going and let him know that we are on for tonight. See you guys later." Kurt says before making his escape, leaving me and Quinn alone.

"Nice to see that you two are getting along." I say while turning in my seat to face her slightly.

"Yeah...we are putting the past in the past and starting fresh." She says while avoiding eye contact with me.

"That's great, so you ready for our date tonight?" I ask, I think I save the whole her being in love with a girl thing, until at least I know who it is.

"Yeah, I can't wait." She places her hand on top of my and smiles at me.

"I was thinking...that maybe afterwards we could go back to mine for a little alone time." I casually drape my arm over the back of her chair.

"That sounds like a plan, I better run now though. Cheerio practice starts in 10. See you tonight!" She gives me a quick peck on the cheek before running off to practice. Whereas I simply sit there in shock, did she just agree to have sex with me tonight?!


	19. Lovers Lane

Finally a new chapter! From now on I will be trying to post a new chapter every week! Anyway hope you enjoy this and like always remember to Favourite, Follow and leave me a review telling me what you thought of this chapter

* * *

Rachel's POV

I had a surprisingly good day today, I spent the majority of it getting to know Kitty, she actually seems okay. The only downside to my day was when I ran into Finn in the hall way, I couldn't even bring myself to be civil with him, I simply grabbed my books and quickly went off in the other direction.

When I got home my dads were surprisingly home from work already and they seemed to have a visitor with them.

"Ah Rachel you're home, I'd like you to meet Jeff. Your dad and I went to high school with him, he's helping give us a better insight into what to do with Quinn.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Jeff, I've never met any of my dads high school friends." I say while smiling politely.

"It's nice to meet you too Rachel, your dads have told me loads about you." He smiles, before taking a drink of coffee.

"Did you have a good day at school sweetheart?" My daddy asks me.

"Surprisingly yes, I made a new friend and we are going out tonight!" I say excitedly.

"That's nice sweetie." My dad says before standing up and lifting everyone's cup off of the table. "Refill anyone?" He asks, and everyone nods.

"I'm gonna go and get ready for my dat...night out." I say before skipping up the stairs.

A few hours later

I've just pulled into Kitty's street, I decided to go casual yet fancy tonight. I'm wearing my blue ripped jeans and a nice green and black checked shirt with a plain white t-shirt underneath it.

When I pull yo outside Kitty's house I'm literally blown away, it's huge. I slowly pull into her massive drive way and park my car next to a red BMW. "That is one sweet ride!" I say out loud without realising.

"Hey Rach! Just come on in!" I look up to see Kitty leaning out of her window with a towel wrapped around her head and a matching one wrapped around her body...her amazingly hot body.

"C...coming." I stutter out, before making my way to the door. Once inside my mouth drops open, this place is absolutely amazing inside.

"You coming up or what?" I look up to see Kitty standing at the top of the large staircase, still wearing no more than a towel. I suddenly feel my little friend start to come to life, these are the times that I am glad that I wear compression shorts.

"Up?" I question her.

"Yeah, up to my room silly." She says while laughing at me.

"Right...coming now." I say before making my way up the stairs. I silently follow Kitty to her bedroom.

"Sorry I'm a little early..." I say while looking around her room while she changes in the bathroom.

"It's no problem, it just means we get to spend more time together now!" She says excitedly from her bathroom. I hum in response as I make my way over to her wall of posters, it's a lot different than mine, it's all boy bands and cheerleading.

"What do you think?" Kitty asks from behind me, I turn round to see her now fully dressed in extremely tight jeans and a tight low cut shirt.

"Wow..." Is all I manage to get out.

"Thanks...you look pretty wow yourself." She says shyly while blushing slightly.

"Ready to go?" I ask, finally being able to talk again.

"Definitely!" She says excitedly, while skipping over to grab her phone and purse off her bedside table.

When we arrived at the carnival Kitty was out of the car before I even had a chance to take my seatbelt off and as soon as I stepped out of the car she managed to intertwine our hands before running off in the direction of the entrance. Once inside I can see Kitty's face start to light up like a child's would.

"Oh is that cotton candy?!" She shouts excitedly before dragging me over to the line.

After inhaling all the cotton candy in literally two bites, Kitty and I make our way around the carnival, mapping out what we are going to do. That's when I notice that Kitty has a little bit of cotton candy just sitting on the edge of her lip. Slowly I lift my hand up to her lip and rub the cotton candy away.

"Thanks..." She says while looking down and blushing.

"Anytime...so what do you want to do first?" I ask.

"I was thinking lovers lane? I've never been on it before..." She suggests, while giving my hand a little squeeze.

"How have you never been on that? It's like a right of passage in middle school to take the person you like on that ride and kiss them!" I say excitedly, remembering the first time I was on that ride, it was with Madison Parker and boy was that a good night.

"I know...it's just I could never find anyone that wanted to go on it with me..." She says while looking down at her feet.

"Oh...well now you have someone." Her head snaps up and she smiles shyly at me.

"Thanks Rach...I'm glad I ran into you today." She pulls me in for a warm hug.

"Get a room Berry!" I pull away from Kitty and turn round to see Santana standing with Brittany behind me.

"San leave them alone." Brittany snaps at her playfully while they walk over to us hand in hand.

"When did this happen?" I question while gesturing to the hand holding.

"Today...looks like Santana finally grew some balls...oh sorry Rachel I didn't mean anything bad about that." At this point my mouth drops open, I can't believe they are doing this again.

"Ha ha Britt you are so funny...see you guys around." I say before pulling Kitty away from them.

"Rach? What were they talking about?" Kitty questions while we walk away.

"Nothing...just Brittany being Brittany." I say covering my ass, I've only just met her and I don't think telling her my full medical history.

"Okay...come on then. There is no line for lovers line!" Kitty excitedly pulls me towards the short line. When over there however, I soon realise that I would rather be somewhere else far away from here.

"Rachel? Hey, I never got a chance to apologise for today in the hallway." Finn turns round to look at me. Upon him saying my name Quinn snaps her head around to meet my gaze.

Quinn's POV

"Finn seriously, why are we going on this stupid ride?!" I snap playfully at him while he pulls me over to lovers lane.

"Come on Quinn, it will be romantic...just think about it you and me alone in the darkness with no one to distract us." Finn says while pulling me in for a kiss. Once we break apart I shake my head at him and we walk in silence until we reach the line for this stupid ride.

Kurt and Blaine were with us for a bit, but Finn was being a little handsy so they kinda ditched which Finn didn't mind at all.

It was almost our turn to go on the ride when I felt Finn turn around, I figured that he must have just saw someone off of the team, it was until I heard her name that I quickly snapped around. It was her, the girl I've been trying to talk to all day.

I tried to hide the look of hurt on my face when I saw that she wasn't alone. She was with that girl from this morning again, only this time they were holding hands and they looked happy.

"It's okay Finn, no need to apologise and I'm sorry I blew you off like that. I just didn't want to be late and miss my study date with this one!" Rachel says excitedly while playfully bumping into the girls side. "Oh and where are my manners. Finn, Quinn this is Kitty my date and Kitty this is Finn and Quinn." Rachel introduces us to each other. What kind of name is Kitty? Ugh I hate her already and I don't even know her.

"It's nice to meet you Kitty, how long have you and Rachel known each other for?" I ask, fighting with myself to smile and be nice.

"We only met this morning actually, I kinda threw coffee all over her." Kitty says while giggling and smiling at Rach, my Rach.

"Aha..." Rachel says awkwardly, while trying her best to avoid eye contact with me. "I'm thirsty, why don't I go and get us some sodas." Rachel says before walking away from us.

"I could use one too, what one Finn?" I ask, while walking away from the two of them without even waiting for Finn to answer.

"What the hell Rachel?!" I shout while speed walking to keep up with the brunette.

"What do you want Quinn?! If you hadn't noticed I don't want to speak to you, ever again!" Rachel finally stopped and turned around to face me.

"Rach...you have to let me explain." I say but she simply rolls her eyes in response. "What happened the other da..."

"No! You don't get to do this! You don't just tell someone that you'll be their girlfriend and drop them for the jolly green giant!" Rachel finally snapped.

"Rach...you're right. I shouldn't have done that, you...you deserved better than that." I say softly to the angry girl.

"I do! And you deserve better than Finn." She says calmly to me.

"Finn is a good guy..." I say quietly.

"Quinn the only reason you are with him is too get your dad off your back!" She snaps again at me. She's right, about why I'm with Finn, but she's wrong about one thing...I don't deserve better than Finn, if anything he deserves better than me, he deserves someone who actually loves him.

"You're right...I wish I didn't have to but there's nothing I can do!" I snap back in frustration.

"My dad's asked me if I still wanted them to help you...and I said yes. They even had a meeting with one of their friends today about it." Rachel admitted to me.

"Really? That's great...tell them I said thanks." I say awkwardly, while taking a step towards Rachel.

"Tell them yourself...we should probably get back to our dates." She says before walking away from me.

Once we returned to our dates, without the drink that we had set out to get. Turns out that Kitty and Finn had spent the whole time getting to know one and other which truly pissed me off, not because of Finn but because she was so freakin nice...to everyone!

After our ride on Lovers Line, Finn and I decided to head home instead. Well it had been my idea mostly, I was tired of seeing everybody so happy and in love, even Brittany and Santana were happy. I know I can never truly be happy with Finn and I know Rachel will probably never forgive me, but I can't keep doing this to Finn I have to end this...now.


	20. Come In and Come Out

Long time no post! Sorry for the lack of updates, but since I'm off for summer now I'll be able to update more often. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and like always please remember to follow, favorite and review. Knowing that you guys are enjoying the content I'm putting up only inspires me to write more.

* * *

Quinn's POV

I spent the majority of the ride back to Finn's house ignoring him and going over and over in my head what I was going to say. I knew it was time to come clean with Finn I just didn't want to...I don't know hurt him even more than this news will, but at the same time, I don't want to chicken out when he starts looking at me like a sad overgrown puppy. The best thing for me to do is just to come out and say it! 'Finn, I'm in love with a girl...' Nah that sucks...'Finn, I'm sorry but I'm gay' maybe that one.

"Baby? Are you okay?" I suddenly feel a large hand on my knee and almost jump out of my skin.

"Yeah sorry I was just thinking...about school!" I lie quickly. 'Shit, this is going to be harder than I thought!'

"Okay that's cool, you ready to head inside? My mom and Burt won't be home for another few hours and Kurt is staying at Blaine's tonight...so we have the place to yourselves." Finn said as his hand moved further up my leg.

"Let's get inside then!" I quickly jump away from the intimate contact and head for Finn's house.

Once we got up to Finn's room I sat awkwardly on his bed while he tried to tidy up as best as he could. I could see from his face that he was excited, I know he's been counting down the days until we finally do it, he's always complaining about how he's the only guy in our year that hasn't done it. But at the same time, he has always been respectful of me and my feelings toward sex.

"Are you umm...ready?" Finn asked nervously and all I could do was nod. Slowly he made his way over to the bed and sat down beside me. "Quinn, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked while his hand found its way to my thigh.

"I-I can't..." I quickly pushed his hand away from me and stood up.

"B-but you said that you wanted too...what's changed? Was it something I said? Something I did? Quinn! Talk to me!" Finn stood up and walked over to me.

"Finn I-I just can't!"

"Quinn talk to me...what's been going on with you lately? You haven't been yourself in weeks." Finn said as he tried to wrap his arms around me. Quickly I pushed out of his embrace and walked back over to sit on the bed.

"Finn...why do you still want me? I've been a horrible girlfriend." I said while tears started to flood my eyes.

"What are you talking about Quinn?" Finn questioned while taking a seat beside me.

"I-I kissed someone else..." I said in an almost un-hearable whisper before looking over to see a wave of hurt and anger appear on Finn's face.

"What's his name?" He said trying to stay as calm as possible, but I could tell that he was about to blow.

"Rachel..." I whispered so low that Finn couldn't hear me.

"What was that?" Finn said sounding slightly more annoyed and frustrated at me.

"Rachel...it was Rachel..." I said with more confidence than before.

"Rachel? As in your best friend Rachel?" Finn asked while standing up in an act of anger.

"Finn, I'm so sorry. It just kind of happened…and now, now I think that I love her." I confess to Finn, who is starting to look more and angrier by the second.

"Why the hell are you telling me all this Quinn?! Do you really think I want to hear this right now? It was hard enough when I thought that you were seeing some guy behind my back, but now you're telling me that you have been fooling around with some freak show?!" Finn shouted making me jump slightly.

"I just needed, to be honest with you Finn, it had been eating me up inside."

"Bet that's not the only eating you've been doing!" Finn shouted louder than before. "You know what don't even bother answering that, it's disgusting to even think about you and that freak doing…that!"

"Finn, we haven't done anything like that! We've only kissed a few times and even if something had of happened between us like that it wouldn't be any of your business!" I shouted at him this time.

"I'm done with you, Quinn…get out of my face before I do something I'll regret!" Finn shouted in my face, this time, at this rate, I can feel a steady stream of hot, fresh tears streaming down my face.

"Finn, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you…"

"Get the hell out of my house Quinn!"

Rachel's POV

After my little run in with Quinn, I couldn't get her off of my mind again, but I tried my hardest to push those feelings aside and focus on Kitty. She seemed to have had a good enough time, she certainly ate enough candy to give our whole year some cavities.

"I had so much fun tonight Rach, most dates I've been on have been dinner and a movie where the guy always tries to get with me in the middle of the movie!" Kitty joked with me as we pulled up outside of her house.

"Yeah, I had a good time too," I said trying to sound convincing as possible.

"Was I that bad of a date?" Kitty asked nervously.

"No! It wasn't you…it's just-"

"What's her name?" Kitty interrupted me.

"That obvious huh?" I laugh nervously, while Kitty smiles sweetly at me.

"I knew you being single was too good to be true. So is it anyone I know?" She asked.

"Q-Quinn"

"Quinn, as in the girl I met tonight? The one with a boyfriend?" Kitty asked in shock.

"Yeah…"

"Wow…that makes sense now."

"What makes sense?"

"Why Quinn looked like she couldn't stand me earlier, because she thought I was moving in on her girl." Kitty joked and laughed slightly at her own joke.

"This isn't funny Kitty! I don't know what to do, I can't stop thinking about her but at the same time I know for a fact that she's not going to leave Finn, she's too afraid of what her dad will do if he finds out that she's into girls." I confessed to her.

"Do you love her?" Kitty asked, in a more serious tone this time.

"Yeah, I do. I think I always have…I'm really sorry Kitty. I knew that I wasn't over her and I still went out with you tonight." I said to her, she simply shook her head in reply and grabbed my hand gently.

"Rachel, like I said before someone like you being available was too good to be true and I think I can handle us being just friends while you try and figure out this Quinn thing," Kitty explained to me while giving my hand a few gentle squeezes.

"I'm glad I met you, Kitty…I really am." I said before leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

"I'm glad I met you too…thanks for an amazing first date," Kitty said while getting out of my car. "Oh and about the whole Quinn thing, your secret is safe with me and for the record don't give up on Quinn just yet, she could surprise you ya know," Kitty said while smiling wide at me.

"Goodnight Kitty…"

I had a lot to think about after my talk with Kitty, but still, I don't think I could bring myself even consider a relationship or even friendship with Quinn at the moment, not after she took my heart and crushed it into a thousand little pieces. But maybe Kitty was right, maybe Quinn could surprise me and pick me over Finn, maybe just maybe I could get to be with her, but as of now I'll never know. I was just about done with my nightly routine when I heard a faint knock on my door, I knew that my dad was already away to bed and the only person downstairs was my daddy who never knocked.

"Come in…" I shouted, while walking out of my bathroom to find a soaking wet Quinn Fabray shivering in my doorway.

"I-I broke up with Finn…."


	21. Conclusions

**Previously on The Story of our lives**

" **Come in…" I shouted while walking out of my bathroom to find a soaking wet Quinn Fabray shivering in my doorway.**

" **I-I broke up with Finn…."**

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked me with a shocked expression on her face.

"I did it, Rach...I told him about us and then I left him." I explained while walking towards her.

"You told him?" Rachel asked in disbelief, but the thing is she doesn't seem happy.

"Yeah...what's wrong Rach, I did this for you...for us," I said while placing my hand on her arm.

"I'm just in shock I guess…" She said while walking away from my touch.

"But you're happy right?" I asked.

"Quinn what did you think would happen when you came over here? I would forget that you broke my heart and then take you back with open arms?!" She snapped at me, making me jump slightly.

"Rach, you have no idea how sorry I am for that...it's just that being with Finn seemed like the easier option at the time…but that didn't stop me from loving you!" I explained to her.

"I never stopped loving you either Quinn, but I don't know if I can handle another heartbreak…"

"Who said that there would be another heartbreak?!" I snapped back in frustration.

"What if you change your mind?! And you decide to go for the easier option again!" Rachel shouted at me.

"Rachel I want you! Not Finn, how many times do I have to tell you that?! I made a mistake with Finn and you can't keep punishing me for it!" I shouted at her this time, not caring that this wasn't my house or that her dad was probably asleep.

"I want you to Quinn, but I just can't trust you anymore...not yet anyway." She said quietly this time.

"Rach…you can trust me, I'm never going to do that to you again, you have to believe me when I say that." I pleaded with her, but she just looked away.

"I'm not ready Quinn, you should go home…" She said, quietly.

"Rach…"

"Quinn, please just go home!" She snapped at me before walking into her bathroom and slamming the door.

* * *

 _(The next day)_

 **Quinn's POV**

I didn't sleep at all last night; I couldn't stop thinking about Rachel. I know she has every right to react that way, it's just that I thought that me breaking up with Finn would fix everything, I defiantly didn't think that she would just kick me out like that and then ignore all my calls and texts.

I stood by my car for almost an hour wait for her to show up, but there was no sign of her, so either I've missed her or she's not coming in today, I'm hoping it's the first one. As I walk into school, I go in search of Finn. I know that he's hurt but that still doesn't give him the right to run his mouth off. After a few minutes of searching, I finally found him standing with Puck, Santana, and Brittany laughing at something he is saying. In a panic run over to him.

"What did you tell them?!" I yelled at a confused looking Finn.

"Finn here was just telling us about this hilarious video he saw last night, this kid was trying to jump off the roof onto a trampoline and he missed and fell on his sister! Priceless!" Puck said while laughing some more.

"What else would I have to tell them?" Finn asked, smirking knowingly at me.

"Can I talk to you for a second Finn?" I asked, without waiting on a response I pull him away to a nearby deserted hallway.

"What do you want Quinn? What part of get out of my face, don't you understand?!" He shouted at me, before trying to walk away again.

"I know Finn and I'm sorry that I've made you hate me this much, but I did you to promise that you aren't going to tell anyone what I told you last night." I pleaded with him.

"That's all you want? For me to keep your dirty secret?" He shouted once more, not caring if anyone heard us fighting.

"Finn please, if my dad found out about this he would go apeshit and you know it…I'm begging you Finn." I said while taking a step over towards him.

"Are you guys like together now or something?" He asked, calming down slightly.

"No…but that doesn't change how I feel about her," I admitted to him while tearing up slightly.

"No don't cry Quinn, I'm sorry. I promise I won't breathe a word to anyone…" Finn said while pulling me in for a surprising hug.

"I thought that you guys broke up? I knew that it was too good to be true!" I quickly pulled away from Finn to find a hurt Rachel standing at the end of the hallway.

* * *

 _(That morning)_

 **Rachel's POV**

I'm not going to lie; I feel kind of bad for blowing off Quinn last night. In reality, I wanted to grab her and kiss her right then and there, but I was afraid. I needed time to seriously think about what was going on with me before I would even consider a relationship with Quinn.

After a long sleepless night, I've finally come to a conclusion about what I'm going to do about Quinn. It's not secret to either of us that we clearly have fallen in love with each other and she did end things with Finn, so I've decided to give her a chance. I know that she broke my heart but I also know that she's doing everything in her power to fix so I'm going to let her.

"Moring Dad and Daddy!" I said while skipping into the kitchen.

"Someone's in a good mood today...even after that rather loud fight with Quinn you had last night." My daddy said while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Sorry if I woke you or distracted you from your work." I apologize to both of them while still smiling brightly. "And to answer your statement, I am in a good mood today. Things are finally starting to look up for me."

"Does this have anything to do with Quinn breaking up with her boyfriend and confessing her love for you?" My dad asked keeping his eyes glued to the paper in his hand.

"Maybe...I was really hard on her last night, but after taking the night to think about things I've come to the conclusion that I don't want us to be friends anymore..."

"Why not sweetie? You and Quinn have been friends for years." My daddy interrupts me, making me shake my head and laugh slightly at his cluelessness.

"I want us to be together daddy..." I said while smiling like an idiot.

"What are you doing here then? Go and get your girl sweetie!" My daddy said while smiling at me. After giving them both a kiss on the cheek I headed out to my car. I couldn't wait to find Quinn and tell her.

As soon as I got to school I went in search of Quinn, I headed towards her locker but she wasn't there, then I checked the gym thinking that she might have cheerio practice but she wasn't there either. I was about to give up when I overheard someone who sounded with Quinn shouting. Quickly I ran towards the noise only to find Quinn with HIM, and to make things worse she's hugging him!

"I thought that you guys broke up? I knew that it was too good to be true!" I shouted making Quinn pull away from Finn quickly.

"Rach, it's not what it looks like…" She tries to defend herself.

"She was upset…" Finn said while taking a step towards me.

"No one asked you!"

"Rach leave him alone!" Quinn snapped at me, I can't believe that she's seriously defending this idiot.

"So you're defending him now! I knew this would happen and to think I was looking for you to tell you that I wanted to give us a try." I snapped at her, making her smile slightly.

"You really wanted to give us a try?" She asked softly while taking a step towards me.

"I think I should go…don't worry Quinn, your secret is safe with me." Finn smiled at both of us before leaving the hallway.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you…but you have to see where I'm coming from. You tell me that it's over and then I come here to see you all over each other." I explained as Quinn started to walk over to me.

"You were looking for me because you wanted us to be together?" She asked when she finally reached me.

"Yeah…if you are still up for it?" I asked nervously, I'm not used to having her this close to me.

"Oh, I'm up for it…" Quinn said before pulling me in for an amazing kiss, that I gladly melted into.


End file.
